Shukomi: El inicio
by jnotg
Summary: Una persona será elegida para usar el el poder que destruirá al rey de los demonios. Esto iniciará una nueva guerra entre ángeles y demonios y quizá humanos... Una chica de cabello castaño y ojos jamás antes vistos en los herederos de los poderes shukomi, iniciará una nueva vida para combatir a los demonios como una Shukomi...
1. Comienzo

Hola un nuevo fic lo publico porque que tal si ganan la idea, bueno espero que les guste tios:)

K-on no me pertenece. Advierto los nombres y dipositivos elemento y cartas nada que ver con los animes así que no me digan que es copia xD.-

* * *

**Comienzo.**

Hace años que se creo un dispositivo que demuestra tu potencial de un Shukomi. Los shukomis son humanos con poderes especiales que cada cierta persona, con herencia Shukomi, hereda uno de los poderes que son divididos en cinco tipos los cuales son: Magos o majishan, personas que controlan la magia mediante cartas especiales, cada quien tiene su juego de cartas que poseen hechizos que se activan con las palabras del propio dueño o de quien las pose. Los controladores de elementos o mejor conocidos como Masutās son los que controlan los elementos agua, tierra, fuego, aire y se dice que hay pocos que controlan el hielo y el metal los cuales no son elementos, entre otros; La antigua mitología y el libro sagrado dice que antes existieron unos hermanos llamados los hermanos Kyuba eran unos hombres que al tener la edad madura para desarrollar más sus poderes forzaron y entrenaron mucho hasta lograr sus expectativas: Kijuni el hermano menor que tan solo tenía treinta años, desarrollo el poder de controlar el hielo y Kabuto el hermano mayor de treinta y cinco, fue quien pudo tener el control sobre el metal, utilizando sus buenos dotes de control sobre la tierra; Ellos pasaron a ser una leyenda para los Shibunis . Los Ryusei, que son controladores de armas, son los que poseen un arma, la cual es creada de acuerdo a sus necesidades y deseos de quienes poseen este don. Los Kubi que son mujeres y hombres que posen la capacidad de crear varias copias de ellos y meterse dentro de la mente y cuerpo de una persona mediante magia obscura que el mismísimo Maō decretó y creó hace mas de un millón de años. En la actualidad no hay gente que nazca con este don sino que ahora se obtiene con el seguimiento de la cultura Gikuju Jaakuna (que son los que controlan magia negra o los que sirven y curan con magia negra, los cuales son lo contrario a los Majishan.) Pero no es fácil de controlar ya que hay gente que al intentarlo la persona se mata o tan solo muere al intentar controlar tal poder. Y por último los Ryuzaky son los que tienen el poder de lograr utilizar los cuatro poderes: El majishan, Masutā, Ryusei y el Kubi aparte de controlar uno de los siete demonios. Este gran poder esta ya extinto y al parecer jamás será vuelto a ver en un humano.

El dispositivo ha evolucionando con el tiempo gracias a el mundo Shukomi que a progresado con el paso de los siglos. El aparato ya antes mencionado fue ideado para una persona que será elegida por el poder del creador de los Shukomis: Shukanaga Izanagi. Que elegirá a un humano para poseer el aparato llamado Crowell que es una especie de aparato electrónico o aparato celular que puede medir y dar poderes especiales al igual de transportar y dar información sobre diferentes criaturas y aparte de eso muchas otras cosas, Se le a dado esa forma por la actualidad en la que se vive ahora. Lo único "malo" es que no solo se le dará a cualquier humano. Durante años ha existido una especie de daño biológico que hace nacer a una persona de determinado sexo pero que tiene los órganos y maduración sexual diferente al sexo con el que nació, Nacen cada milenio y solo nace una en todo lugar donde exista vida: tanto en el mundo de demonios, ángeles y humanos. Estas criaturas o personas se les conoce como Futanari. Al parecer este aparato tiene una dirección hacia esta especie pero aún no es comprobado.

Hasta ahora se ah esperado por la persona elegida para utilizar ese aparato y que de el fin de la guerra contra todo los demonios y el fin de el malvado y poderoso rey de los demonios.. Maō

Varios murmullos se hicieron presentes en la amplia sala donde se llevaba a cavo una conferencia o reunión entre shukomis o mejor conocidos como ángeles.

-Silencio! La junta entre los ángeles a finalizado.

Un fuerte estruendo sonó en la amplia sala y al instante todos los que se encontraban en dicha sala se esfumaron al escuchar las palabras del máximo líder de Shukomis: Ikuda Shukanaga.

-Señor que es lo que paso? Preguntó un señor alto con un traje de mayordomo que era de edad madura.

-Tenía que evitar que escucharan esto, prométeme que no lo dirás Shikuda. /dijo serio/

-Palabra de honor, señor. /Al decir eso hizo una reverencia. /

-Como ya sabes el mundo se divide en diferentes clanes, muchos han sido exterminados y borrados de la lista.

-Discúlpeme, señor. Pero se refiere a todo el mundo o solo a Japón.

-El problema es solo con Japón Shikuda. Digo, los clanes más poderosos de todo Japón están en peligro. Ya la cantidad de Shukomis a disminuido, aunque aún hay un amplio número de estos y hasta ahora esta incrementando pero el problema es que los clanes con herencia de poder, ahora ya no dan casi los hijos que heredan uno de los cinco poderes. Pero ese no es el problema Shikuda… Estoy seguro que mi vida corre riesgo en este mundo y para eso necesito que hagas evacuación, cuando digo eso, me refiero a que el mundo en el que vivimos, osea el mundo siete debe ser cambiado de posición y para eso necesito de tu ayuda utilizaremos toda la magia de las personas de aquí para mover el mundo siete.

-Esta diciendo que… /dijo muy sorprendido con los ojos bien abiertos y con una gota de sudor cayendo de su frente/

-Si… /dijo su cara era más seria de lo que era/ Al parecer la guerra entre demonios y ángeles a comenzado…

Diez años después…

Una Chica alta de pelo castaño y ojos color amarillo o conocido como ámbar caminaba por la acera. Miraba su alrededor mientras pateaba una botella. Traía un uniforme escolar y una mochila color negro que colgaba de su espalda.

Unas fuertes pisadas se escucharon y al oírlas la extraña chica comenzó a correr. Un grupo de chicos, también uniformados con el mismo uniforme que la castaña, perseguían a dicha chica, parecía una persecución, como si una gran cantidad de gatos persiguieran a un solo ratón, que sería su único alimento.

-Ven Tainaka! No tengas miedo solo queremos charlar con tigo! /Grito uno de los chicos traía un piercing en la fosa nasal derecha/

La persecución seguía y la castaña corrió hacia una barda en un callejón al llegar a este espacio se encontraba sin salida.

-Se te acabo el camino Tainaka! /Grito otro chico con un rapado y un piercing en su boca./

La castaña trepo por unas escaleras y se fijo rápidamente hacia la dirección de los tres chicos, los cuales estaban trepando la misma escalera.

Puso una cara de angustia y sin dudarlo salto hacia el borde de la gran barda. Por poco cae pero acomodo su pierna para trepar más fácil, ya con una pierna en el borde uso su otra pierna para acabar de subir pero perdió el equilibrio y calló a el otro lado de la barda, no como ella lo planeaba, Para su suerte calló en un montón de cajas y eso disminuyó el impacto. Se paro al instante y comenzó a correr, pero al hacerlo sintió un fuerte dolor en el pie y de inmediato paro de correr.

Tocó su rodilla y esa parte se sentía húmeda, al parecer se había lesionado. Ignoró el dolor y emprendió su ritmo, cojeaba y jadeaba por la falta de fuerzas y de aire.

Ya se encontraba en la parte trasera de un centro comercial, Escucho muy bien unas pisadas, como si alguien corriera y de inmediato se metió a uno de los almacenes. Este estaba solo con una malla, que estaba abierta. Se metió y se apoyó en la pared, se encontraba con mucho sudor en su cara. Pasaron unos minutos y ella recupero sus fuerzas, pero empezó a sentir falta de aire, se descolgó su mochila y busco con mucha rapidez en toda la mochila hasta sacar un inhalador. Dejo caer su mochila, la cual hizo un fuerte ruido.

Se encontraba respirando con dificultad y jadeaba. Sus manos estaban temblorosas y aproximó dicho aparato a su boca, sus manos estaban más y más temblorosas antes de que inhalara del aparato un chico le arrebató el aparato. Mientras otro la empujaba fuertemente contra la pared, produciendo un fuerte ruido.

-Así que trataste de huir/Dijo el más alto de los dos chicos,(este tenia dos piercing en la parte de su ceja izquierda.) Mientras jugaba con el inhalador que recién le habían quitado a la castaña. Esta solo respiraba con más dificultad./

Un chico sostenía a la castaña que estaba en la pared y el otro solo tenia una sonrisa burlona. El que era el "jefe" dio una señal con la cara y el que sostenía a la castaña en la pared tiro esta al suelo.

-Tomaremos tu dinero y tus cuadernos, tu sabes los apuntes y la tarea que de seguro y ya la hiciste. /dijo jugando con el inhalador de la castaña./

El otro de los chicos levanto la cara de la castaña jalando el pelo de esta. Mientras el más alto se agachaba y sonreía burlonamente.

-Sabes que… necesito un cambio de mochila /Soltó una pequeña y burlona risa./ Nos vamos. /dijo chasqueando los dedos mientras tomaba la mochila y la arrastraba/

Al instante los dos chicos levantaron a la castaña y la empujaron de nuevo hacia la pared, esta se estrelló de nuevo. La castaña tenia la vista borrosa pero decidió levantarse, al hacerlo atrajo la atención de los chicos quien la voltearon a ver con caras maliciosas.

-Que quie… Apenas empezó a hablar el más alto con una risita burlona pero fue cayado por que recibió un puñetazo en su cara, cortesía de la castaña.

El chico que recibió el golpe se empezó a reír y volteo a ver a la chica, mientras que limpiaba la sangre que salió de su boca, con su mano.

-Ja.. /Soltó una risa mientras veía a la castaña/ No debiste…

En ese momento con su puño golpeo fuertemente el rostro de la castaña la cual cayó al suelo apenas se levanto y levanto su rostro y al instante recibió otro puñetazo en la nariz la cual empezó a sangrar más. Y al instante el mismo chico le dio otro puñetazo, como si la chica fuera su saco de box, y hizo que esta cayera fuertemente al piso, Ya estaba completamente débil y sus ojos se volvieron opacos por el cansancio y por su mal estado.

-Te lo advertí Tai-na-ka… /Dijo mientras se burlaba y se agachaba para decírselo en el oído./ El chico jugo con el inhalador y lo dejo cerca de la chica que yacía en el suelo.

El chico alto caminó hacia la entrada de el almacén y se fijo que la castaña extendía su brazo hacia el aparatito. Camino hacia ella de nuevo y piso su mano justo antes de que llegara a tomar dicho aparato.

-No te lo dejaré tan fácil. /Dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza se agacho y tomo el aparato lo lanzó hacia la entrada del almacén y empezó a reír después el chico salió y se fue de allí./

La chica que estaba tirada empezó a arrastrarse y luego se levanto un poco para quedar hincada después empezó a gatear hacia el inhalador y de inmediato lo tomo y con sus manos temblorosas lo aproximó a su boca y inhalo profundamente.

Después de unos minutos la chica se recuperó y comenzó a caminar de nuevo en el camino se topo con un cuaderno tirado y lo levantó, decía su nombre.

Miró hacia el frente y se fijo que había un caminito de puros útiles, los iba recogiendo con forme avanzaba y después vio un árbol, en el cual estaba colgada la mochila de la castaña. Ella solo estiro sus brazos y la tomo. Guardo sus cosas y empezó a caminar. En el camino se topo con el restaurante de una anciana que estaba cerca de su "casa".

-O dios mío /dijo una joven de unos veinte años, que usaba lentes y corrió hacia la castaña./ Pero que te a pasado?! /Pregunto muy sorprendida y un poco aterrada./

-Nada Sawa… /Dijo la castaña desganada/

-Como que nada!? Ven pasa te curaré las heridas.

Después de que la anciana junto con la joven, limpiaran las heridas, moretones y golpes de la castaña decidieron preguntar el porque los tenía.

-que paso? Otra vez te peleaste? /Dijo la anciana un poco triste./

-Algo así… Abuela /Dijo la castaña mientras se rascaba la nuca y sonreía./

-En serio, te peleaste? /Dijo la más joven llamada Sawako./

-Bueno… todo comenzó en la escuela…

Estaba en el salón y me toco revisar las tareas, uno de los chicos no traía y decidí decirle al profesor, después de salir me los tope y quisieron iniciar una pelea, la cual fue parada por el sensei, llevaron a los chicos con el director y yo camine normalmente. Después los escuche que venia y pues me golpearon, por poco se llevan mis cosas… Trate de detenerlos pero… solo conseguí que me golpearan. Pero por suerte no se llevaron mis cosas.

-Deberías dejar de pelear con ellos. /Dijo la anciana/

-Solo protejo a los animales, ellos los matan por diversión.

-Ya cambiaste el tema… /dijo Sawako mientras la miraba preocupada./

-Es que-

-Ahí estas! /Grito un señor alto y un poco fuerte. / Vente tienes que limpiar todo lo que esta sucio, trabajar y recoger tienes mucho que hacer! Dijo mientras le tomaba el pelo y la levantaba bruscamente.

-Señor! /dijo Sawako/

-No se metan! /grito y empujo a Sawako la cual casi se cae/

-Ven! Rápido! /grito el señor empujando a la castaña y le pateaba las piernas, después de eso ya no se vio lo demás debido a que salió y se fueron rápido./

-Pobre Ritsu.. /dijo Sawako mientras se sentaba en una mesa./Porque le toco esta vida, con un padrastro que no la quiere y aparte que la maltrata…

-No te preocupes Sawako… Algún día la vida la recompensará..

-Si… Eso espero…

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

Espero que les guste dejen sus comentarios dudas.

Sigo esta historia puede que no se actualice nada rápido como en otro año o no se hasta más o díganme si quieren que continue como en el otro de sh the room ese pronto el otro cap y no se pierdan el nuevo cap de entre pistas amores y otras circustancias el cap será publicado quizá mañana o el sabado xD

Nos vemos que tengan buen día.


	2. Ira incontrolable

Hola aquí otro cap de este nuevo fic .

Espero que les guste. Y K-on no es mio solo el fic y la idea xDD

Gracias por leer. ~(°3°)~

* * *

Al salir del establecimiento el señor, o mi padrastro, me llevaba a patadas a la casa, no estaba lejos de aquí; Ya era tarde y el sol se estaba metiendo. Había una que otra persona que se me quedaba mirando de seguro y sienten lástima, mi padrastro me esta pateando.

Al llegar a las rejas de la casa, tengo que admitirlo la casa en la que vivo es una mansión, mi padre era rico y mi madre también , al morir mi padre, mi madre se quedo con toda la casa y al paso de unos años se consiguió a este idiota como esposo, este tipo maltrato a mi madre y de paso también a mi, después de unos años mi madre enfermo y murió dejando a este tipo como dueño de la mansión aunque el testamento decía todo lo contrario. Mi padrastro me maltrato y en vez de tratarme como debía me puso como si fuera un sirviente: Tuve que hacer el aseo, lavar, limpiar y hacer todos los demás trabajos. Además me expulso y me obligo a abandonar la mansión, no me dejo llevarme las pocas cosas que tenía, aparte de eso me puso a vivir en el cuarto donde se guardan las cosas para limpiar, lo que son las herramientas etc., etc.

Ya eh vivido así por más de cinco años y tengo que aguantar todo eso.

Al llegar a la casa me obligo a entrara a la mansión de un empujón.

-Ponte a limpiar! /dijo, yo lo mire con cara de odio y solo conseguí que me diera una cachetada en la cara/ No tienes el derecho de mirarme así, y quiero todo esto rapidito, eh! No querrás que te deje sin comer. Tiene razón, hace unos dos años me negué el trabajar y hacer todo esto el se enojo y me dejo de dar de comer, de por si ya no comía lo necesario. Pase así por casi un mes pero después de eso empecé a trabajar, la falta de alimento me obligo.

-Como ordene, señ-or /Dije muy apenas, me obligaba a decirle SEÑOR./

Al entrar a la mansión para limpiarla, sentí ira y furia al verla, todo era diferente: las fotos que tenía mi madre habían desaparecido, frente a mí estaba todo cambiado, todo al gusto del idiota ese. Después de que limpie todo salí hacia la parte trasera, donde esta el cubo de basura y escombros, tiré la basura y cosas que recogí y al darme vuelta para hacer mi otra tarea, encontré unos rastros de ceniza me entró curiosidad y me acerque a ellos, sentí mas ira, ya que la ceniza era de las fotos, estaban quemadas. Me agache para revolver la ceniza y logre ver que había una foto que estaba quemada, pero no del todo. Esa foto era la que nos tomamos cuando mi madre y el tipo ese se casaron, la foto estaba quemada y para mi suerte la parte quemada era justo donde ese tipo estaba, solo nos mirábamos mi madre y yo, mi cara estaba feliz en ese entonces, creí que ese señor era bueno, pero no era así.

Tome la foto y la guarde de inmediato en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Caminé hacia donde estaba el auto de ese tipo y comencé a lavarlo, hasta que sentí que alguien o algo me miraba. Voltee y no había nadie, seguí limpiando.

Después de una hora terminé con todo, me fui hacia mi "cuarto" y azoté la puerta fuertemente, me lancé hacia donde dormía, pero había olvidado que era un futón y solo conseguí que me estrellara prácticamente en el suelo. Cerré los ojos por el dolor y me importo un bledo que estuviera en uniforme, así me quede dormida.

Al despertar, fui hacia la mansión y toque, no me abrieron así que entre, prepare el almuerzo para el idiota y le llame por una bocinita. El bajó y se comió todo, se arreglo y se fue. Yo me prepare para ir a bañarme, deje toda la ropa afuera y me bañe en menos de diez minutos, ya que según esto esa es la regla.

Me puse el uniforme y me fui directo a la escuela. Al llegar me senté y todo fue normal, excepto por algo, podía escuchar las platicas de mis compañeros, a pesar de que estaban lejos de mi asiento. En el receso podía escuchar lo que decían y platicaban todos, eso me estaba mareando así que me subí a la azotea y hay me quede hasta que timbraran.

Las clases siguieron siendo así, escuchaba todo y eso me estaba empezando a quitar la poca atención que tenía en las clases.

Al salir de la escuela, no dude y empecé a correr, ya que había escuchado a un grupo de chicos correr. Algo me decía que eran ellos. Ya al llegar al centro de la ciudad caminé y de repente sentí que algo se acercaba mí, como si me hubieran lanzado algo, así que agache mi cabeza y vi que una roca se estrelló con el vidrio que estaba frente a mí. Voltee rápidamente hacia la dirección de donde provenía la roca y allí estaban los tres chicos que me joden el día. Escuche a el dueño quejándose yo solo comencé a correr, eso era lo único que podía hacer.

Estuve corriendo entre la gente, al igual que ellos. Aproveché que había una pila de barriles y patee uno el cual hizo que se cayeran todos y esto hizo que los chicos tropezara y se cayeran en ellos lo cual me dio más tiempo para huir. Las calles eran largas, Al llegar a la esquina, choque con una anciana, por suerte logre moverme y solo choque con la bolsa de compras que traía, antes de que se cayeran las cosas, tome la bolsa, y como si fuera una especie de fenómeno, tome las cosas una a una antes de que tocaran el suelo. Las puse en la bolsa y tome el brazo de la viejita.

-La ayudaré a pasar. /Dije y la anciana sonrió, después de pasar, le entregué la bolsa a la señora la cual me sonrió./

-Eres un jovencito muy bueno, gracias. /dijo mientras jalaba mis cachetes, para mi suerte no había rastro de los tres chicos./

-De hecho soy una- /Comencé a decir pero vi a los chicos corriendo muy furiosos hacia mí./ Fue un gusto, nos vemos! /Dije, y comencé a correr, estaba cansada y agitada, Seguro y ya necesito inhalar de mi inhalador para asma, Este problema me afecta y podría parar en el hospital, de por sí y ya corro peligro con ellos siguiéndome./

Vi hacia delante y note una malla, la escalé sin pensarlo y comencé a correr después de caer al otro lado de esta, corrí y llegue a un patio de juegos, esto era una escuela, un jardín de niños. Vi desesperadamente a mi alrededor y noté que ya no sabia ni para donde ir. Me quede helada al escucha que los chicos estaban tras mío.

-Hasta aquí, Tainaka! /Grito Kabuto, el era el más alto y el "jefe"./

-… /No sabia que hacer, no sabia que decir, solo sabía que este era posiblemente mi fin./

-Lástima que no halla nadie que te defienda. /Dijo Seiyo Era un chico de estatura mediana, era el gemelo de Sechi, Lo único que los diferenciaba era que uno tenía un arete en la oreja izquierda y el otro en la derecha./

Sechi corrió hacia mí y me dio un buen puñetazo que hizo que cayera mientras Seiyo se aproximó y estrelló mi cara y cuerpo contra el piso. Trataba de luchar contra ellos, no pude.

-Que es lo que quieren… /Dije, tenía que hablar, no sabía el porque./

-Solo nos gusta molestarte, sabes yo tengo mis razones.

Kabuto dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia donde me encontraba, pero se paro y se agacho, Recogió un papel o algo así.

-Este eres tú y una señora… /Dijo mientras miraba la foto, eso hizo que abriera los ojos y me pusiera en shock por unos segundos./

-Quién es? Tu madre? /Dijo, no respondí y el sabia la respuesta./ Supongo que sí. Y por cierto , dime, donde esta? Muerta. /dijo, yo me enoje y trate de luchar contra los dos chicos que me sostenían, Kabuto se burlaba./

-Que estúpido eres Tainaka, creer que una estúpida foto la traerá de vuelta? /Dijo yo me enoje más y seguía tratando de quitar a os chicos que evitaban que me levantara./ Salen tan felices, lástima que tu felicidad está jodida. /Dijo, estaba en lo cierto, ya no tenía nada. Mi padre muerto, mi madre también, Me trataban peor que un animal y aparte no me iba tan bien en la escuela… No había felicidad dentro de mí. Mi corazón estaba muerto, mi mente igual, no tenía porque vivir./

-Deja la foto! /Grite, el solo se rió burlonamente./

-Esta? Y que si hago esto. /Dijo mientras la empezaba a romper lentamente, como si me torturara./

-Déjala! /Grite, mi cara denotaba una ira extrema, algo dentro de mí sacaba toda la ira acumulada./

-Y que si le pasa algo así… /Dijo mientras sacaba un encendedor y lo encendía, acercaba la flama a la foto lentamente, yo sentía que algo en mí se liberara, estaba sudando por enojo. Lo acerco más y más hasta que la flama hizo contacto y el rió ampliamente./

-Nooooo! Y en eso una fuerte ráfaga de aire combinada con fuego se hizo presente, lo que hizo que los chicos que me detenían salieron disparados y se estrellaron en las paredes. Yo sentía que ya no era yo, me levante de un brinco sobrenatural y con mi fuerza corrí hacia Kabuto y me lancé soltó la foto mientras esta se quemaba lentamente.

Comencé a golpearlo fuertemente, no medía la fuerza, estaba tan enojada que lo golpee muchas veces, no podía parar. Él quería evitar los golpes, pero no pudo y comenzó a sangrar de la boca. Lo golpeaba fuerte y sin parar, por fin libere el enojo que tenía, tanto año aguantando las humillaciones y los golpes; No podía parar, era como si ya no fuera yo la que tenía el control de mi cuerpo. Los golpes incrementaba y escuche que algo se acercaba, de inmediato salte y di vuelta hacia atrás en el aire, aterrizando de pie y detrás de Sechi, quien me quería golpear con una varilla.

Yo al aterrizar lo tome por detrás y le quite la varilla, la aventé lejos, y lancé al chico contra la malla que estaba cerca de donde estábamos, produciendo un fuerte ruido.

Voltee rápidamente para ver que Seiyo venía corriendo mientras preparaba un puñetazo el cual esquive y tome con mi mano su puño, el cual comencé a apretar y torcer, el grito por el dolor.

Sechi se para y corrió hacia donde estábamos su hermano y yo, con la varilla me golpeo por la espalda, caí y Seiyo me pateo la cara. Antes de que me pegara Kabuto con una madera, con mis piernas tome vuelo y salte, me sorprendí al notar que caí limpiamente al suelo.

Al hacerlo Kabuto y Sechi corrieron y por poco me golpean con las armas que traían, me moví rápido y golpee con mi pierna la cara de Seiyo, quien por poco cae yo corrí hacia el y lo empuje, entonces el se estrelló en la malla.

Sentí que alguien corría y me fije que era Seiyo con mis brazos lo levante y lo lancé hacia la malla y el se estrelló al instante por la fuerza con la que lo lancé.

Voltee y Kabuto me pegó con la madera caí, vi como la foto aún ardía, y al instante la fuerza, y la irá se desataron, y perdí el control total de mi cuerpo y mente.

Empecé a lanzar golpes rápidamente con mis manos, no eran puñetazos comunes, utilizaba mi mano abierta, con mis dedos doblados, como si de unas garras se tratara. ("Para que se den una idea si conocen y han jugado con Iori sabrán como golpea, y así es como lo hace la castaña xDD")

Kabuto los trataba de esquivar, pero hubo uno que él no esquivo que hizo que se cayera, lo levante con mi mano y lo mire amenazante el estaba con su sonrisa burlona. Y me golpeo lo solté y después el me pateo la cara le tome el pie y lo aventé cayo, el se levanto y me quiso golpear, tome su puño con mi mano, utilicé su brazo, lo aventé y el no se cayó. Al instante le di un puñetazo fuerte y el salió disparado y se estrelló contra la malla. Utilicé mi mano y limpié la sangre de mi nariz.

-Que eres! Un demonio! /dijo mientras estaba tomando su brazo./

-Mire mis manos y vi como un extraño fuego salía de mis dedos y manos. Me sorprendí vi a mi alrededor y vi como el extraño fuego se dispersaba y desaparecía.

Al voltear de nuevo fui recibida por un fuerte puñetazo en mi cara que hizo que cayera al piso y vi como salían corriendo Seiyo y Sechi.

-Eres un puto fenómeno. /Dijo Kabuto y en eso salía corriendo./

Mire de nuevo mis manos y mis dedos estaba con una especie de ceniza, la punta de mis dedos, estaba con una especie de quemadura.

Me levante y me acerque donde estaba el encendedor, me quede viendo la foto que lentamente se volvía polvo, ya solo se miraba como el fuego la consumió dejando ver la parte del torso y cara de mi madre y yo, De pronto una gota de lluvia cayó y empezó a llover fuertemente, el fuego de la foto se quito y yo me deje caer de rodillas. Tome la foto y ya no se distinguía bien. Me pare y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta de entrada del jardín de niños, salí y caminé, Ignore la lluvia.

Vi que la gente corría, algunos usaban sus maletines para cubrir su cabeza, otros paraban un taxi y se subían de inmediato, los niños corrían y sus madres les decían que se metieran a la casa.

Camine lentamente y sin preocupaciones, ignorando que mi ropa estaba muy mojada al igual que mi mochila, la lluvia empezó a incrementar y las calles se inundaban.

Caminaba pensando en el porque, escuchaba las voces de otros desde lejos y el porque esa extraña sensación de ira se desato, dejando libre a un enorme poder y fuerza que no creía tener. Además también sigo en duda de el porque mis manos tenían fuego…

Estaba caminando frente al restaurante y Sawako salió corriendo y me metía dentro de el establecimiento, me trajo una toalla y me dio un té caliente.

-Que hacías, no vez lo fuerte que esta la lluvia? /Dijo Sawako y en eso llego la dueña llamada Hina./

-Te quedaras aquí por esta noche. /Dijo la anciana mientras sonreía/

-No se preocupe yo… /comencé a decir/

-Que te paso? /Dijo Sawako mientras tocaba mi ojo yo moví mi cabeza, ya que al tocar la herida sentí un dolor./

La anciana me curó el ojo y quemaduras que tenía en mis brazos y manos.

-Te peleaste? /Dijo Hina/

-Si…

-¨Porque lo hiciste? /Dijo Sawako mientras me miraba preocupada./

-Sentí un enorme enojo, quemaron la única foto que me queda con mi madre! /Dije enojada y de inmediato sentí la necesidad de llorar, la cual contuve./

-Ahora lo entiendo… /Dijo Sawako y hina solo sonrió/

-Sabes Sawako, Tu entiendes muy bien mis problemas.

-Pues eso es claro, tengo la misma edad que tu. /Dijo sonriendo./

-Que?! Pensé que eras de unos veinte o diecinueve años!

-No, tengo dieciséis, crees que me veo grande.. /Dijo Sawa mientras se entristecía, tengo que arreglarlo./

-No! Es solo que tu… bueno tu…. Tu cuerpo se… bueno tu físico… /Empecé a decir, Sawa me miraba con la boca ligeramente abierta, yo no sabia que decir y me empecé a sonrojar, capaz y la regaba./

-Bueno tu físico.. se ve de una chica… mmm, mas grande… si…. Pero tu cara no… digo solo tu físico esta más… Etto… más d-desarrollado… /dije mientras estaba sonrojada ella se sonrojo levemente y se empezó a reír./

-Pensé que era otra cosa.. /dijo mientras se reía, hina también lo hacia, ella era una anciana que me cuido de pequeña, con ella iba cuando no sabia a donde ir o necesitaba más que comer debido a que no me daban lo necesario y estaba desnutrida./

-Digo, tu eres mucho más alta que yo /Dije mientras me rascaba la nuca y ella negaba, me levanto y yo la vi confundida./

-Lo vez. /dijo mientras señalaba con su mano su altura y la mía./

-Antes eras más alta…

-Pues claro, estas en crecimiento Ritsu, además tú tenías la pinta de uno-a Chica más alta. ("no es un error eso eh como dije o no se pero Ritsu es futa! Tengo una obsesión por futas y yuri xDD, además a Ritsu le queda ser futa xDD no?")

-Jejeje. /Reí después le pregunte algo a Sawa./

-Y porque no vas a la escuela? /Pregunté/

-Bueno, tenía que trabajar, mi madre enfermó y pues no logró con la enfermedad y murió…

-Oh… siento lo de tu madre..

-No te preocupes, pero planeo ir o empezar de nuevo mis estudios. /dijo pasaron unas horas y los clientes se fueron, la señora Hina vivía cerca de allí y nos fuimos a su casa, Sawa vivía con ella, la señora hiña nos dio de cenar y luego ayudamos a limpiar. La abuela Hina me prestó un cuarto y me despedí de ellas, bueno les dije buenas noches. La habitación era amplia, me quite la lusa del uniforme y el pantalón, quede en una camisa y en bóxer./

Me quite la camisa para ver como estaba mi cuerpo, quizá estaba quemado o lastimado. Me sorprendí al verme tenía una extraña marca en el abdomen era como un circulo con varias flechas y letras extrañas, además la forma era como una serie de triángulos extraños, era un símbolo, eso no era todo… Mi cuerpo tenía unas marcas de quemaduras que parecía que estaban ardiendo…

-Que… es… esto?...

* * *

Aquí concluye el cap tíos y tias xD espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios, dudas y o torturas medievales no medievales lo que quieran xD, serán bien recibidas.

Pasen bonito día :)


	3. Peor que una simple golpiza

Hola aqui otro cap espero y les guste porque le aplique sentimiento y dedicación, espero y les guste:)

Notas: K-on no me pertenece ni sus personajes ni nada de nada solo el fic y la idea xDD

Gracias por pasarse a leer xDD

* * *

**Peor que una simple ****golpiza**

Me empecé a levantar, mi cabeza duele, toque con mi mano mi cabeza mientras hacia un ruido de molestia y malestar. Tuve un sueño extraño o no lo se, esas marcas… Vi a mí alrededor y pude notarlo, este no es mi supuestamente "Cuarto", duermo en una cama y además hay mucho espacio. Me levante lentamente. Y no te que traía mi usual pijama: Bóxer con una camisa. Camine por la habitación mirando todos los rincones. Recordé el sueño, o no se si ah pasado de verdad. Me acerque a el espejo y pensé que podía quitar mis dudas viéndome de nuevo. Me quite mi camisa y vi frente a mi unas marcas, eran de color negro, Ahora me doy cuenta que no estaba soñando, seguro y me desmalle, la verdad estaba muy golpeada. Mire y tenía unas marcas negras en forma de colmillo o algo así, estaban desde mis costillas hasta el abdomen, eran delgadas. Recordé que ayer estas marcas estaban como que si estuvieran… ardiendo? No estaba el símbolo en mi abdomen… Me voltee y giré mi cabeza hacia el espejo para ver mi espalda. Este no tenía nada anormal, ni ninguna marca extraña.

Me puse de nuevo mi camisa y me puse mi uniforme, la abuela Hina se ofreció a lavarlo y por lo que veo creo que se seco rápidamente. Ya con el uniforme puesto, arregle la cama y tome mis cosas, abrí la puerta y la cerré, deje todo tal y como estaba. Me aproximé a la puerta y había una nota pegada en ella. La tomé y la leí en voz alta:

-Ritsu yo y la señora Hina nos fuimos a el establecimiento temprano, te estaremos esperando para que pases por el almuerzo ;) Por cierto y hablando de almuerzos, Hina dejo un plato con arroz y carne para que lo lleves de almuerzo para la escuela :D Nos vemos! n-n Sawako… /Rasque mi nuca y guarde la nota en mi mochila, salí de la casa y cerré todo ya que había un posdata en la parte de atrás de la notita./

Caminé hacia el restaurante de Hina, llegue a este y saludé, Sawako me dijo que me sentara en la mesa, que hay estaba el almuerzo. Comencé a comerme el rico almuerzo que Hina y Sawa me habían preparado. Al terminar me despedí de Hana y Sawa y caminé hacia la escuela, era la primera vez en años, en la que estaba feliz en el camino a la escuela. Todo estaba normal el día estaba sin nubes ni nada, el cielo estaba despejado. Toda mi felicidad se borró al ver que Kabuto, Seiyo y Sechi se aproximaban hacia mí, corrí lo más que pude y antes de llegar a la puerta de entrada, Seiyo salió entre los árboles y arbustos y me empujo, tope con un arbusto el cual hizo que callera. Al caer me levante de prisa y corrí, pase de nuevo por el arbusto y Sechi me empujó hacia la pared que estaba en unos de los callejones que hay en el edificio. Kabuto y Seiyo salieron de nuevo, ya que no los había visto, Seiyo me arrebató la mochila de un jalón y caminó de nuevo al lado de Kabuto.

-Ojalá y traigas la tarea Tainaka. /Dijo Kabuto mientras una risa salía de sus labios./

Seiyo y Sechi rieron al igual que Kabuto, Sechi me sostenía en la pared mientras Seiyo vaciaba mi mochila literalmente, todo lo que traía en la mochila ahora estaba en el suelo. Seiyo tomo los cuadernos de la tarea y arrancó las hojas donde estaba lo que nos habían encargado para hoy.

-Gracias Tainaka. Por cierto, no nos quedaremos con los brazos cruzados, nos golpeaste ayer y tuvimos alguna que otra herida. Lo pagaras. /Dijo y en ese preciso momento Sechi me daba un rodillazo en el estomago. Caí y los tres caminaron lejos de mí, mientras reían./

Toqué mi estómago y escupí, al escupir salió sangre en vez de saliva. Ahora tosí y lo que tosí fue sangre. Me acerque a mis cosas y las tomé, comencé a guardarlas de nuevo en mi mochila, escuché el ruido de la campana, la cual indicaba que ya era la hora de entrar a clase. Vi hacia al frente y noté que unas chicas que estaban a lo lejos decían que ya era tarde. Me pareció extraño el escuchar claramente lo que decían, estaban a más de unos veinte metros de distancia de donde me encontraba.

Me levante y me colgué la mochila, caminé sin preocupación alguna hacia la escuela para iniciar mi periodo de clases. Llegué y nadie me tomo mucha atención, no era nuevo. Caminé hacia mi asiento, (que estaba en la última banca de la fila de en medio), y antes de llegar, para mi mala suerte, Kabuto y Seiyo estaban uno al lado del otro. Kabuto en mi fila y cuatro asientos delante al mío y Seiyo al lado izquierdo en la misma posición que Kabuto. Sechi no esta en nuestro grupo ya que cada año los ponen en uno diferente.

Cuando pase al lado de ellos, Kabuto me puso el pie y tropecé, cayendo al suelo, escuche las risas de los compañeros y al profesor que pedía orden. Me levante y mire a Kabuto que me miro mientras se reía, el sensei lo regaño y le dio una sanción por haber hecho eso.

Me senté en mi asiento y comencé a no prestar atención a clase, de nuevo escuchaba todo a lo lejos, ya me estaba acostumbrando.

Al finalizar el primer periodo y al llegar el tiempo de el receso salí y una que otra de mis compañeras me miraba, seguro y se preguntar el porque tendría estas vendas en las manos y las benditas en la cara. Mientras que los tres que provocaron esto, tenían la atención de las chicas. Aunque no lo demuestre, tengo mucha mala suerte, nunca he tenido suerte con las chicas… Suspire mientras bajaba por las escaleras y vi que no traía el almuerzo que me preparo Hina y Sawa así que subí de nuevo, pase por los pasillos y llegue al salón cuando entré vi que Seiyo y Kabuto estaban viendo y husmeando el maletín del sensei, me agache de inmediato para no ser vista y caminé lentamente hacia mi lugar, tome mi almuerzo y me prepare para salir pero me quede viendo; Vi todo, y desde lejos leí que el papel que sacaban era nada menos y nada más que las respuestas del examen, hoy el sensei nos aplicaría una prueba y de seguro y quieren salir altos en calificación. Cuando estaba a punto de salir, mi brazo topo con unas cajas y estas se cayeron, haciendo un fuerte ruido, atrayendo la atención de los dos chicos. Me miraron fúricos.

-Tras Tainaka! /Al escuchar lo que dijo Kabuto, salí corriendo sin dudarlo, baje por las escaleras de inmediato y tope con una chica que traía un montón de papeles. Se hizo un reguero de papeles y hojas, me agache y ayude a la chica a levantar todo y ya le di las últimas hojas que estaban y se las puse de nuevo en la pila que traía. /

-Gracias… /Dijo la chica mientras me sonreía./

-No hay de que- /Cuando termine de decirlo Kabuto me empujo hacia la pared y al sentir que me estrellé mire y corrí de nuevo, la chica que estaba presente vio todo y Seiyo le tiró de nuevo los papeles./

Corrí por mi vida, literalmente, valla que se miraban enojados, ahora también Sechi estaba persiguiéndome. Al llegar a las escaleras que van hacia el exterior caí pero logre levantarme de nuevo, llegue al patio central, donde se realizan las conferencias y otros eventos, al igual que los honores. Había varios estudiantes, voltee para ver donde estaban y fui recibido por un puñetazo, cortesía de Kabuto, caí, pero me levante de inmediato. Seiyo llego y tomo el almuerzo que me prepararon.

-Dámelo!/Dije y Seiyo lo agito, como si estuviera burlándose./

Todos los que se encontraban viendo la escena se quedaron sin decir nada, solo observaban. Traté de quitarle el almuerzo a Seiyo. Sechi llegó y me empujó hacia Seiyo, el me empujó de nuevo hacia su hermano gemelo y este me empujo hacia Kabuto, hace estuvieron unos minutos hasta que Kabuto empujó de más y salí disparada y caí fuertemente al suelo, por desgracia caí y puso todo mi peso en mi brazo, ignore el dolor y comencé a levantarme.

-Dénmelo! /Volví a decir, todos los que miraban veían sorprendidos mi reacción y no hacían nada por detenerlos./

Kabuto le quito el almuerzo a Seiyo y le quito el paño azul que traía.

-OH MIREN TODOS! UNA NOTITA DE SU ABU-E-LI-TA! Jajajaja /Rio mientras gritaba, para que todos escucharan./

-CON AMOR PARA RITSU! AWWW /Dijo burlón, enserio que Kabuto es un sádico de mierda./ DE SAWAKO! AWW QUIEN ES ELLA?! ACASO ES TU NOVIA O ALGO ASÍ!? Jajaja/Grito mientras miraba el almuerzo y decía todo a un volumen demasiado alto, de seguro para llamar más la atención./

Maldito… /Susurre…, lo hice para mis adentros… No era capaz de decir eso en cara./

-CON AMOR! NO ES TU NOVIA! LO MÁS SEGURO Y ES DE TU PUTA MADRE! /Gritó, eso hizo que abriera mis ojos en estado de shock, le dijo semejante cosa a mi madre, no de nuevo esa sensación de ira desatada, mi cabeza dolía de nuevo y mi vista se hacia borrosa, podía escuchar los susurros de los chicos y chicas de alrededor, que es todo esto? Porque ocurre? No hay nadie que me responda!/

-Maldito… /Susurre, un poco alto ya no aguantaba una más, Vi que la cara de Kabuto paso de ser burlona a una perpleja y a la vez enojona./

-Que dijiste?! /Dijo mirándome amenazante, en las otras veces diría nada o lo ignoraría, pero ahora ya no, esto es personal./

-MALDITO!/Grite y corrí hacia él, dándole un fuerte y duro puñetazo justo en la mejilla haciendo que se callera, muchos de los espectadores soltaron un oh y tenían una cara de sorpresa./

Seiyo y Sechi corrieron hacia mí y yo me quité haciendo que ellos solos se pegaran entre ellos.

Esa sensación de liberar mi enojo, sentí una liberación, mire que Kabuto que se levantaba enojado mientras se limpiaba la sangre que salía de su boca. Corrió hacia mi y empezó a lanzar golpes fuertes hacia mí, esquive todos era la primera vez que lo hacia. Cada vez se enojaba más y más y lanzaba golpes más fuertes y violentos. En uno de ellos que paso justo al lado de mi cara, use mis brazos y le tome el brazo tomé impulsó y lo lancé el calló de espaldas, se tocaba la espalda por el dolor, se levanto.

-MALDITO! HIJO DE PUTA! /Dijo corrió de nuevo y golpeo con fuerza lo esquive con facilidad y el calló por el nivel de fuerza que este llevaba./

Me quede mirándolo, mientras respiraba pesadamente y jadeaba un poco. Sentí un golpe por detrás y efectivamente lo era, Sechi me pego con el codo en la cabeza y caí, Seiyo me pateó la cara.

-Es mi venganza! /Dijo, yo le había pateado hace poco./

Estaba en el suelo, el golpe en la cabeza y la patada en el mismo lugar hizo que perdiera un poco el conocimiento, con mis brazos soportaba el peso al igual que con mis piernas, mientras miraba el suelo. Seiyo y Sechi tomaron mis brazos y me levantaron, miraba borroso y escuchaba un poco lo que decían. Mi vista volvió a su totalidad y vi como Kabuto tomaba mi almuerzo y lo arrojaba al piso.

-Te lo ganaste, Tainaka! /Dijo enojado y en eso pisó la caja donde estaba el único almuerzo que traía desde hace años, vi como el arroz era pisado con furia y la carne también estaba siendo aplastada, salió un jugo, era de la salsa que puso Sawa para acompañar el arroz./

Kabuto saco algo de su bolsillo y me lo enseño, abrí de nuevo mis ojos con sorpresa, traía la única foto de mi madre y yo! Como la consiguió? La habrá tomado junto con la tarea!?

-Esta es la foto de tu y la perra que tienes de madre! Que se siente sufrir! /Dijo tiro la foto y la piso con su zapato, se agacho y la recogió, la empezó a romper en cachitos. Yo lo miraba perpleja, ver la única foto que queda con alguien que murió puede dañarte psicológicamente y emocionalmente, mi corazón dolía y un nudo en la garganta se hizo presente. Kabuto tomo su encendedor y prendió los cachitos de la foto, el reía sádicamente, la gente, los compañeros, solo miraban, no hacían nada para ayudarme.

Vi como los pedazos se desvanecían y una lágrima estaba a punto de caer. Estaba a punto de empezar a llorar pero todo ese sentimiento se fue al sentir un gal puñetazo en el mero estómago, abrí los ojos por el dolor y vi como unas las lágrimas que estaban a punto de desbordarse, simplemente salieron de mis ojos pero no en la forma que deben, sino que por la sorpresa estas gotas se salieron como cuando una persona agita su mano que esta mojada. No hallaba otra forma de explicarlo… El golpe hizo que callera de rodillas pero antes de que cayera completamente los gemelos me levantaron de nuevo y me susurraban:.. Tu te lo buscaste…~

Kabuto me golpeo de nuevo el estomago con la misma fuerza y intensidad haciendo que abriera de nuevo los ojos por el dolor. Se sumo otro y otro y otro golpe, todos con la misma fuerza y furia. Mi boca empezaba a tener sabor a hierro, empezaba sangrar, pero no del todo solo veía al suelo y había gotas salpicadas por todo ese sector.

Después de otros golpes, Seiyo y Sechi me soltaron y antes de que me estampara en el suelo Kabuto tomo mis brazos y de nuevo me pego en el estómago, esta vez dolió más era muy doloroso, mis ojos de nuevo se abrieron con sorpresa y dolor, una lágrima por poco cae. Y para terminar Kabuto me dio un fuerte rodillazo en el mismo lugar donde dio los demás golpes y cuando termino de darme ese fuerte y doloroso rodillazo, caí al suelo. Aún tenia un poco de fuerza y levante y posee mis brazos a los costados, para no estar tirada completamente en el suelo, sentí que algo salía de mi, sentí que iba a vomitar, Varios chicos miraban la escena con caras perplejas y algunas chicas y chicos con miedo. Estaba a punto de vomitar y en ese momento vomite, no era comida, era sangre vomite varias veces gran cantidad de sangre, mi camisa estaba manchada de rojo.

En ese momento unos profesores llegaron y al ver a Kabuto, el sensei Corrió y tomo a Kabuto por la espalda alejándolo de la escena, la sensei Kimemo se acerco a mí y me miro con mucha preocupación y con sorpresa.

Kabuto pateo al sensei y corrió de nuevo hacia mí Seiyo y Sechi trataron de detenerlo, pero solo consiguieron un buen puñetazo en la cara. Se acerco a mí y me pego con su pie en la cara. Haciendo que mi nariz sangrara a mares. Llegaron varios profesores y maestros ("no es error digo para decir que legaron los maestros de materia y profesores de educación física o de taller de artes, etc… xDD") Tomaron todos a Kabuto y lo sostuvieron.

-TAINAKA! /Un grito muy enfadado se escucho, yo me levanté lentamente y vi que mi padrastro se acercaba a mi con enojo./

-Eres una estúpida! /Grito y al estar cerca de mi me dio una cachetada muy fuerte y por mi estado por poco y caigo de nuevo. /

-Porque no llegaste! /Y en eso me dio un puñetazo, los maestros se quedaron sin habla al igual que los alumnos ahí presentes./

Caí al instante y el tipo me golpeo de nuevo la cara, no le importo verme en ese estado.

-LEVANTATE! /Dijo, me levanto por el cuello de la camisa y me aventó levemente para terminar golpeándome de nuevo. Caí al instante, estaba muy débil./

-LEVANTATE! TIENES MUCHO QUE HACER! /Grito, y comenzó a patearme, el sensei se acerco rápidamente./

-Señor! Esa no es forma de- /Dijo el sensei mientras me defendía/

-CALLESE! /Dijo enfadado y le dio un puñetazo./

La sensei Kimemo fue para ayudarme pero mi padrastro llego y se enfadó más:

-Señor déjela esta en muy-

-NO SE META! /Empujo a la sensei esta salió disparada, prácticamente./

El tipo ese tomo una varilla que uno de los alumnos traía, prácticamente se la arrebató y estaba a punto de pegarme con ella pero el sensei se atravesó de nuevo.

-No dejare que maltrate a un estudiante! Quien se cree!

-Soy su padre y el es de mi propiedad! /Dijo y con la varilla amenazó al sensei para luego darle otro puñetazo./

El lanzó la varilla y por poco y le da a la sensei Kimemo. Mi padrastro se acerco a mi y me levanto por el cuello de mi camisa, me empezó a arrastrar y como vio que no me movía "rápido me aventó y yo caí."

-MAS RÁPIDO! TIENES MUCHO QUE EXPLICAR! EH!

Empezó a patearme de nuevo ya estábamos cerca de la puerta principal, el guardia lo quiso detener pero el lo aventó y el guardia se desmayó. Tomo el cuello de mi camisa de nuevo y me jaló hasta la puerta principal y me arrojo hasta que caí fuera de los límites de la escuela, de inmediato me pateo de nuevo, Alguna que otra gente se quedo mirando el me levanto y tomo mi brazo, lo apretó fuerte y me empezó a jalar hacia la casa.

Pasamos por el restaurante y Sawa y hina al verme corrieron y siguieron a mi padrastro.

-Que le pasa! Déjela en paz! /dijo Hina, era la primera vez que la veía enojada./

-Que les importa! /Grito, voltee a verlas y Sawako abrió los ojos sorprendida./

-Mire como está necesita atención! /dijo, y se acerco a nosotros./

-No! Si digo No es NO! Déjenme! /Dijo enojado y Sawako se enojó/

-Ella no es de su propiedad déjela! /Y en eso mi padre le dio una cachetada, Sawa calló y tenia toda el cachete rojo./

Mi padrastro ignoro y comenzó a empujarme a la mansión… Estoy segura que lo que viene será mucho, mucho peor que este día…

* * *

Le aplique sentimiento bueno ser un poco cruel es un sentimiento no? No se crean xDD

Bueno pues aquí otro cap un poco (Como ya dije) cruel y despiadado u.u pero pues así es como avanza la historia u.u

Bueno espero que les alla gustado este cap y dejen sus comentarios o dudas o torturas; Uno que se esfuerza por actualizar rápido y ustedes no comentan...

:´( u.u

Gracias por leer pasen bonito día tios xD


	4. Nueva amiga? Porque no te escapas?

Hola! Tios y tias de fanfiction que pasan por aquí, aquí les traigo otro fic y por supuesto lo traje un poco retrasado lo siento... u.u

Bueno pues sin más que decir las notas... K-on no me pertenece solo el fic y la idea xDD

Bueno espero y lo disfruten :)

* * *

Cuando entramos a la mansión el señor me seguía pateando, me tomo del cuello de la camisa y abrió la puerta principal de la mansión. Al abrirla me aventó dentro de ella.

-SABES LO QUE HAS HECHO!/Dijo fúrico, no sabia ni porque le hice eso la verdad./

-AYER NO VINISTE A CASA Y HICISTE QUE PERDIERA MUCHAS VENTAS Y NO HICISTE NADA AQUÍ! SABES MI REPUTACIÓN BAJO POR TU ESTÚPIDA IDEA DE NO VENIR A PRESENTARTE AQUÍ! /Dijo estaba caminando por la habitación mientras levantaba sus brazos, se veía demasiado enojado./

-TU! DE SEGURO Y FUISTE CON ESA ESTÚPIDA VIEJA LLAMADA HINA! ESO NO ES TODO ARRUINASTE LAS VENTAS Y SABES QUE!? ME VAN A COBRAR EL DOBLE POR LOS CONTRATOS NO ENTREGADOS! TODO POR TU CULPA! TU HIBAS A HACERLOS AYER Y NO LOS HICISTE!/Dijo, pateó mi pierna, no grite por el dolor solo me toque el área que fue atacada./

-Pero eso no es tu trabajo… /Dije mientras respiraba pesadamente y tocaba mi estomago./

-TSK! CLARO QUE SI LO ES Y TU HACES TODO YO TRABAJO TU LOS REALIZAS. /Dijo mientras me miraba enojado, su cara estaba más enojada que antes./

-Pero, ese es tu trabajo… /Dije eso saco furia en mi loco padrastro./

-CÁLLATE./Se desabrocho su cinturón y se lo quito./

Que es lo que va a hacer, seguir y es lo que pienso.

-ESTO ES POR HACER QUE MI REPUTACIÓN BAJARA!/Dijo, y me dio un cinturonazo en la espalda/

Seguía dando letanías y cosas de las que se desahogaba con migo, me pegaba con el cinturón, ya no lo soporto.

-Ya basta../Dije, no estaba muy segura de que decía, ni siquiera se de donde saque esas fuerzas para decirlo, tengo una autoestima algo baja./("Claro baja ¬¬ xD")

-QUE DICES?!/Dijo, dejo de golpearme./

-Digo que ya basta- /Dije de nuevo, me encuentro aún adolorida./

-NO, NO LO HARÉ ERES DE MI PROPIEDAD Y DIGO QUE NO LO HARÉ! /Me dio un buen golpe en la cara con el cinturón, dejándome una marca roja en el cachete, mejor dicho, dejándome otra marca más…/

Después de que se "desahogo", dejo de golpearme y tiró el cinturón.

-Espero y realices todo lo que te pedí, o tendrás otra golpiza… /Al terminar de amenazarme se fue, me levante lentamente y tome todo los deberes que debería realizar, empecé por limpiar el mugrerío y todo lo sucio en toda la mansión, esta enorme. Recogí la sala, el comedor, lave los trastes, limpie cada una de las habitaciones y me vi obligada a limpiar los tres baños que hay, tengo que admitirlo es un poco sucio, debería de asquearme pero no, ya me acostumbre a limpiarlos./

Mis brazos y cuerpo dolía por el estado en el que estaba, hasta creo que me fracture un brazo o con lo menos me lo esguince.

Termine con los labores de la mansión y miré el reloj de la sala. Eran las siete de la noche, en punto. Salí y a pesar de ser apenas las siete, ya estaba obscuro. Camine al auto de mi padrastro y lo lave y lo encere. Quedo muy limpio y brilloso, eso si este auto es bueno y bonito, lastima que sea de este señor, como sea, deje el auto y lo limpie por dentro. Parece que trata muy bien el auto, esta en buenas condiciones. Deje de arreglar y limpiar el auto y lo cerré, aparte de ponerle la alarma. Camine ahora hacia el jardín y tome la podadora, utilicé los dos brazos pero el derecho me dolió al tratar de empujarlo.

Trate de empujarlo de nuevo, pero eso hacia que mi brazo doliera más, opte la idea de forzar a mi brazo y utilicé el brazo izquierdo para empujar la podadora, al principio tenia dificultades para moverlo, pero después fue más fácil, pero tengo que admitir que para podar todo el jardín tenia que darle vuelta a la máquina… y eso no era nada fácil, con solo un brazo no lo era.

Termine todo lo de limpiar y ahora deje todo en su lugar, fui de nuevo a la mansión y entre, no vi a mi padrastro y subí por las escalera, me costaba un poco subirlas, me cansaba con facilidad. Al llegar a la parte de arriba caminé a la habitación de este, pero no estaba. Comencé a buscarlo y después de unos minutos, cojeando, Lo encontré.

-Ah… Señor ya acabe todas las…/Comencé a decir, pero algo me detuvo./

Escuche que una botella se aproximaba a mi y me agache, para terminar viendo como una botella de whisky se estrellaba en la pared y embarraba liquido en ella.

Voltee a ver a mi padrastro y vi que se aproximaba a mí, me aventó otra botella la cual se estrelló otra vez a lado de mí, empecé a retroceder y resbale con el líquido de la botella de whisky, para mi suerte no caí directamente en los vidrios.

Me levante y el señor me empujo fuertemente, al caer, mi mano cayó justo en un montón de pedazos de vidrio y estos se encajaron en la piel y carne de mi mano. Hice un ruido de molestia, levante mi mano y esta empezaba a sangrar.

Vi que mi padrastro no se podía mantener en pie y vi muchas botellas tiradas, el tomo mucho y cuando toma mucho hace más violencia que los otros días. Salí de inmediato de la habitación y la cerré, baje rápidamente las escaleras y me resbale con otro líquido cuando utilicé mis manos para no recibir tanto daño, pero fue una muy mala idea, ya que mi muñeca derecha estaba muy lesionada y lastimada, no sabia si estaba rota o no… pero de seguro y ahora lo esta…, mientras que mi mano derecha tenia aún los vidrios y estos se encajaron más.

Me levante utilizando solo mis pies y camine con dificultad a la puerta del salón, al salir camine hacia la entrada de la mansión y salí, batalle en abrirla, pero lo logre. Camine por la banqueta con menos luz y me dirigía a la escuela. Estaba a una calle de esta y vi en la entrada mi mochila tirada, la levante con la derecha ignorando las molestias y el dolor y camine, bueno cojee de nuevo hasta la mansión.

Evite pasar por el restaurante de Hina no quería que se preocuparan por mi… Al llegar a la mansión, de nuevo me fue difícil abrir la puerta de entrada, pero lo logre. Deje mi mochila afuera de mi habitación y regrese a la mansión, escuche gritos y sabía que aún estaba despierto y borracho. Camine de nuevo y encontré una extraña marca pintada con lodo en el vidrio de el auto, lo mire y se reflejo una extraña sombra, voltee de inmediato y no había nada. Se escuchó que algo se caía en la parte trasera de la mansión, justo en donde se deposita la basura y los escombros. Cojee lo más rápido que mi cuerpo pudo y llegue, no encontré nada extraño y regresé a la ubicación donde estaba el auto y después limpie la mancha con un trapo que estaba por allí. Camine lentamente hacia la mansión y vi todo apagado, ya no se escuchaban los gritos y suponía que ya había caído el borracho de mi padrastro. Pude abrir la puerta principal con dificultad y entre, cojee hacia donde estaba un botiquín de primeros auxilios y abrí la puertecilla donde este se encontraba. Tome el botiquín y cerré de nuevo la puertilla. Cojee nuevamente para salir de la mansión y vi el reloj de la pared de la sala, para ver la hora, vi que eran las doce pasadas… Salí de nuevo y cerré la puerta de la mansión.

Comencé a cojear hacia mi cuarto y abrí la puerta con el pie, bueno primero abrí la manija y utilicé mi pie bueno para jalar la puerta para abrirla.

Cuando entre me deje el botiquín en la mesa de madera (que tenia varias herramientas y otras cosas como clavos, etc… ) Y me deje caer a mi cama, de nuevo olvidé que era un futón, extraño la cama que me presto hina…

Tome el botiquín con mi mano derecha y lo levante pero de inmediato lo deje caer, debido a que no aguantaba el dolor de este.

-Ah.. que dolor… /Dije, me dolía mucho la mano./

Abrí el botiquín con dificultad, a pesar de ser un botiquín de primeros auxilios tiene muchas cosas.

Comencé tomando una pinza de disección y con esta empecé a quitarme uno a uno los vidrios que se encajaron en mi piel. Me dolía el quitarlos, cuando termine de quitarme todos, que por suerte no estaban encajados profundamente, tome el agua oxigenada y deje que se desinfectaran las heridas. Después de eso me lave la mano con el agua de una botella obviamente de agua y volví a aplicarme el agua oxigenada. Termine con mi mano y lentamente me envolví la mano con una venda y luego me quite la camisa del uniforme la aventé hacia un lugar desconocido, no vi ni para donde salió, y vi mi estomago, estaba rojo y tenia unas heridas como moretones y alguna que otro rasguño. Me limpie la herida y puse agua oxigenada, tome un pedazo de algodón y me empecé a limpiar el agua, ahora use el alcohol y me puse un poco, con ayuda de un algodón. Cuando terminé de curarme las heridas del estomago, veía que las marcas habían cambiado… ahora tenían una clase de grieta o línea saliendo por cada esquina de la especie de colmillo. Lo ignore y volví a curarme ahora la espalda, esta fue más difícil, note algunas marcas de cinturón. Termine de curarme el torso y me quite el pantalón de la escuela, ("chicas les traje un poco de eso xD se imaginan las mentes de las chicas imaginándose eso .-. y pues alguno que otro chico, ponen en mente eso, me imagino la forma en que piensan ok no.-. Ignoren eso xD")después vi mi pie estaba golpeado, cure todo lo que se veía de herida y me ahora me cure la cara, en esta solo use pomada y ya, puse en un bote alcohol y me preparaba para lo que venia.

-Bueno Ritsu… Es ahora o nuca../Me dije a mi misma mientras me quitaba la venda de la mano y muñeca y la aproximaba a el recipiente. Tenia que terminar de curarla bien./

-Bueno a las tres… Uno… dos… dos y medio… dos y tres cuartos… y tres! Metí mi mano de inmediato a el recipiente con el alcohol.

-Woa, no sentí…. Nadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Luego de terminar de curarme y de pasar el mal rato con el ardor que produjo el alcohol al poner mi mano, me puse una camisa y me prepare para dormir. Debo decir que la idea del alcohol no fue del todo buena.

Me acosté lentamente, el brazo derecho aún me duele, pero no encontré nada que hacer. Me acosté y de pronto me quede dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, me levante y miré la hora de mi celular. Bostece y mire la hora sin preocupaciones.

-Aaaah… Tan solo son las ahhh. /Empecé a decir medio adormilada./ Son las ocho y media . /dije y me deje caer a el futón hasta que me di cuenta…/ Ocho y media! /grite mientras me sentaba de un jalón y me paraba rápidamente/ Es tardísimo!  
Me cambie lo más rápido que pude y salí tomé mi mochila y comencé a cojear hacia la la escuela. Llegue a esta después de unos quince minutos.

Entre y pedí permiso de entrar, muchos se me quedaban viendo y murmuraban entre ellos. Donde estaba Kabuto? Que me importaba.

El timbre de la hora del almuerzo sonó y aún sin rastro de los jodedores del día, por una parte estaba feliz, pero otra decía que podría estar en peligro.

Salí con dificultad mientras cojeaba. Camine cojeando xD por el pasillo y sentí un dolor en mi pie, perdí la fuerza de este y caí, trate de pararme pero use el brazo derecho y esta me dolió ahora use la mano y brazo izquierda y esta al hacer fuerza comenzó a sangrar…

Me paré y la chica de las gafas llego y me tomo el brazo…

-Estas bien../dijo mientras me ayudaba y tomaba mi brazo./

-S-sí /dije, cerré mi ojo, este me dolía además estaba cansada y unas gotas de sudor caían de mi frente./

-Ven te llevare con la enfermera… ella te ayudara y te dará algo para que mejores.

-Gracias eres muy amable.

Caminamos lentamente y uno que otro alumno se quedaba viendo, la chica me dijo que los sensei estaban en reunión, pero que la enfermera no lo estaba, que no faltaba una accidente.

Legamos y de inmediato l enfermera me sentó.

-Que pasa Ritsu-kun? /dijo, allí me conocen como un chico, pero aunque técnicamente lo soy, en realidad soy chica, nadie lo sabe… solo Sawa y hina bueno y creo que mi padrastro/

-Enfermera, él no se siente bien… esta muy lesionado..

-Oh!/dijo y creo que ella supo lo que ocurrió ayer./

La enfermera me reviso y vio lo lastimada que estaba, saco muchas medicinas, pomadas, frascos que ni conocía y muchas vendas.

-A ver tu mano…

Se la di y quito la venda se llevo una sorpresa al verla, al igual que yo…

-Que paso… Porque estas así de la mano…

-e..

-No, déjame revisarte bien… No fuiste a un hospital ayer!/dijo entre enojada y preocupada/

-No… No pude ir, tenia mucho que hacer y traba-jar./dije con dificultad, tenia abierto el labio y me ardía con tan solo hablar./

-Quítate la camisa.

Me la quite, tal y como dijo, aunque por una parte me sentía extraña, las marcas… Ella se sorprendió al igual que yo… y las marcas? Donde estaban!?

-Esto esta muy mal… vámonos a un hospital…

-N-no es necesa- /dije pero me corto al instante./

-Kyuda-san dile al sensei que me lleve a Ritsu-kun a un hospital, luego le explico el porque si?...

-Hai! /Salió la chica/

La sensei me llevo al hospital ahí me atendieron y si estaba gravemente lastimada… me limpiaron las heridas y todo, también dijeron que mi brazo derecho estaba roto y me pusieron un yeso. Cuando me curaron completamente salimos y regresamos a la escuela. Me pusieron una gran venda en lo que es el torso y en la pierna derecha también, aún cojeaba y me pusieron una tobillera para esguince, lo traía esguinzado. Mi cara traía un esparadrapo en la nariz y traía una vendita en la parte de la barbilla, me cosieron una parte de la boca y me pusieron una gasa en lo que es el cachete que estaba sujetada con cinta adhesiva médica. La parte de mi ceja traía una vendolete y mi cabeza estaba enrollada con una venda, mi flequillo la cubría pero si se veía la parte blanca.

Cuando llegue a la escuela, las clases se habían acabado y vi a la chica que me ayudo en la mañana, estaba parada en la puerta principal y traía mi mochila al verme sonrió y corrió hacia nosotras.

-Hola sensei, si le dije a Sakina sensei y dijo que podrías explicarle mañana o si lo alcanzabas hoy./dijo/

-Todavía esta allí?

-Si…

-Bueno, nos vemos chicos..

Nos quedamos viendo como la enfermera se iba, luego ella me dio mi mochila, algo sonrojada.

-Gracias… /sonreí, ella se sonrojo y volteo de inmediato a otro lado./

-D-de nada /Dijo y evitaba el contacto visual./

-Bueno tengo que irme. /Estaba a punto de recoger mi mochila y ella la tomo./

-Yo te ayudo…

Dijo le sonreí y caminamos, me ofrecí a cargar su bolsita y ella rendida acepto, ella es un poco bajita, pero a comparación con otras es alta.. tengo que agacharme para verla y ella mira un poco hacia arriba para verme..

-Bueno yo vivo por aquí…./Dijo mientras tomaba la bolsita que yo traía y me daba la mochila, y yo me la colgaba en mi hombro izquierdo./ Un gusto.. mmm

-Ritsu, Ritsu Tainaka. /Dije y ella se sonrojo mínimamente, yo le sonreí./

-U-Un gusto R-Ritsu-kun

-Un placer… aaa..

-Kyuda Mashino..

-Un gusto Kyuda-san..

Nos despedimos, ella se veía feliz, camine hacia mi mansión y evite de nuevo pasar por el restaurante. Llegue y entre, antes de decir algo, mi padrastro me golpeo.

-TARDE OTRA VÉZ! Y ESO!?

-Me llevaron al hospital.

-NADA DE HOSPITALES! YO NO DECIDI ESO!

-Pe-

-FUISTE Y DE SEGURO ME REPORTASTE POR HABERTE GOLPEADO VERDAD MARICA!

Me aventó al suelo y caí, me pateo de nuevo y me levanto, golpeo mi cara y sangro mi nariz…

-SI ME DENUNCIASTE TE JURO QUE YA NO TENDRAS CRÍAS MARIQUITA!

Me lanzó contra la pared y me estrelle en mi brazo quebrado eso me dolió mucho y grite…

-UN SIMPLE GOLPECITO Y YA ESTA LLORANDO EL NENE… AWW /Dijo y me golpeo de nuevo la cara, luego me tomo el cuello y me lanzó bruscamente al suelo y me volví a golpea mi mano izquierda, haciendo que esta comenzara a llenar las vendas de rojo…

-Me pateo la cara y me boca comenzó a sangrar.

-RÁPIDO VE Y HAZ TUS DEBERES Y RAPIDITO MARICA O SINO TE GOLPEO MÁS DURO.

Salí casi a fuerza y camine a mi cuarto me cambié y me quite la blusa del uniforme y me deje con la blusa azul marino que traía abajo, me puse una chamarra con capucha negra con rayas blancas y me puse un pantalón cargo color negro, me queda un poco guango, pero bueno…

Salí y comencé a ser mis deberes… aún con todas estas heridas… El señor destrozó unos vidrios y vi de lejos como un vidrio se rompía, era la ventana.

Comencé a pensar… mi padrastro no me quiere y me trata peor que a un animal, me pegan y humillan mucho en la escuela, no tengo un hogar estable, no me dan bien de comer… Y si tengo razón y si escaparme de la mansión es la mejor opción…. Nunca lo eh considerado, eso me lo dijo un señor que falleció hace años me dijo: _Si la vida no te trata bien en un lugar… lo mejor será escapar de él…_

Estuve un tiempo sin decidir, pero ahora esto ya se paso del límite… Me acerque a mi cuarto y entré saque los libros de mi mochila y los puse en un rincón, metí toda la poca ropa que traía, y puse unas cobijas. Metí lo que son mis cosas que tengo y el botiquín por si al caso. Todo cupo en la mochila? No del todo, tome un mecate y enrolle la cobija como si fuera un taco un tanto gigante. Lo puse en la parte de arriba de la mochila, (como si fuera a acampar) y lo sujeté con el mecate. Tomé mi celular y lo metí en una de mis bolsas del pantalón. Tome mis ahorros y alguna que otra herramienta, por si las moscas.

Salí y vi alrededor, estaban prendidas las luces de la mansión pero eso no es nuevo. Tome la mochila y me la colgué en un brazo, en el izquierdo para ser precisos… Y comencé a caminar, estaba a punto de salir hasta que…

-RITSU! Que haces!

Al oír quien era corrí como pude y el empezó a gritar como loco.

- VUELVE! NO TE ESCAPARÁS! UTILIZÓ UN CONTROL Y CERRÓ EL GRAN PORTÓN, LO CUAL HIZO QUE ETE ACTIVARA LO QUE ES LA SEGURIDAD, UNA CORRIENTE ELÉCTRICA SE PODÍA VER…

Demonio… pensé, no paré y escale con mi mano izquierda y derecha, aunque con dificultad, y logré salir al momento de dejarme caer tuve un pequeño problema y caí, me pare y corrí lo más que pude, solo tenía un lugar a donde ir… Al restaurante de Hina…

Ya estaba cerca y entré corriendo al establecimiento..

-Ritsu… que pasa.. Y todas esas heridas y cosas que traes, tu padrastro te pegó…/dijo Hina../

-M-mi padre… esta… me quiere… si..

-Habla con claridad… /dijo Sawa/

-RITSUUU!

Se escucho un grito a lo lejos…

-lo entiendo… escapaste!/dijo Sawa, hina solo se sorprendió/

-No me queda de otra… Ya no lo aguanto…

-No te preocupes… te ayudaremos..

-VEN MARICA! NO SABES LO QUE TE VA A PASAR CUANDO TE ENCUENTRE YA SABES LO QUE TE DIJE! VEN!

-Tengo que- irme…

Dije estaba a punto de salir pero alguien tomo mi capucha. .. Era Sawa.

-Te ayudaremos, pero antes llévate esto /dijo hina me dio una mochilita/ Es comida, para que te alimentes…

-Gracias… Se los agradezco- /Abrace a hina, Hana y a Sawa como pude…/

-Ya es hora, te ayudaremos a escapar…/dijo Hana("en el otro fic no me equivoque Hana es otro personaje...") con una sonrisa../

Salimos y Hana entretuvo a mi padrastro mientras le enseñaba un poco de comida… El trataba de quitarla, pero ella lo entretuvo es muy buena en eso.

-Ya es hora /Dijo Hina/Ten cuidado… Ritsu..

-Lo tendré.. Se despiden de Hana y le dicen que muchas gracias y a ustedes les debo muchas, ojala y nos volvamos a ver.. Adiós.. /Dije y comencé a emprender el camino y corrí pero algo tomo mi manga y e jaló./

Me sorprendí era Sawa antes que respondiera me jalo el brazo izquierdo y con su otra mano tomo mi rostro y me besó… Me sorprendí y abrí mis ojos en estado de shock… Después de unos diez segundos Sawa se separó y yo estaba roja, ella también pero no tan notorio…

-Mucha suerte… /Me empujo un poquito, Hina sonreía dulcemente. /

Después de eso voltee y corrí a ver hacia donde me llevara el destino…

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**Aqui finaliza el cap comenta si te gusto tus comentarios dudas sugerencias y torturas xDD bueno espero que les guste...**_** ¬(T.T)**

_**XDD BUENO ME DESPIDO TIOS Y PUES QUE TENGAN BONITO DÍA :) **_


	5. El camino no nace, se hace

Hola aquí la actualización como dije xDD bueno dos cap por día... mi nuevo proposito xD

Bueno espero y os guste:)

Nota K-on no es mio ni lo será nunca xD solo lo que es mío es el fic y la idea xDD

Bueno gracias por pasar a leer.

Advierto giro dástico y se quedaran con cara de WTF!

OK Ya gracias por leer. XD

* * *

**El camino no nace, se hace-**

Corrí por toda la acera, era la primera vez que me escapaba de casa, se sentía raro. Me sentía un poco cansada y mis pies me dolían, tenia unas graves heridas y no podía moverme mucho que digamos. Pase por la escuela y no sabia que hacer… Si me voy lo necesario para cambiar de escuela serian los documentos, no?

Entre a la escuela y me dirigí hacia la casa del director, pocos saben sobre el hecho de que el director vive aquí mismo en la escuela. Al llegar a la casa del director toque la puerta y me recibió este.

-Hola, Tainaka-san, que haces aquí tan… temprano/Dijo un poco sorprendido, eran como la una de la mañana./

-Buenas Kyuda-san, vengo a pedirle algo, y puede llamarme Ritsu. /Sonreí al decirle eso, tal vez el hecho de despertarlo a esta hora, puede que sea un poco molesto, sinceramente si llegaran a esta hora a mi casa, me enojaría, depende./

-Esta bien Ritsu-kun, necesitas algo?/Dijo mientras se tallaba los ojos./

-Ahh- Bueno… /dije y vi como una sombra se acercaba./

-Quien es abuelo? /Dijo una chica que se asomaba por la puerta y se tallaba los ojos, obviamente esta adormilada. Se puso unos lentes y de inmediato se cubrió con sus brazos, hacia un poco de calor y pues su pijama es un poco… pues de verano./ R-Ritsu-kun!

-Hola, Kyuda-san../mire un poco sorprendida a las dos personas que tenia enfrente, será posible…/

-Eh… son.. /dije un poco perpleja y Los dos sonrieron mientras el director con su brazo rodeaba a Kyuda-san./

-Si ella es mi nieta… /dijo mientras sonreía, yo tenia una gota de sudor en mi frente, yo y mi ignorancia/

-oh- /dije mientras me rascaba la nuca./

-Bueno… y para que dijiste que venias? /dijo el director mientras sonreía./

-Bueno, vengo a decirle que… bueno yo vengo por, los documentos…. En otras palabras, bueno vengo a darme de.. baja/Dije mientras me rascaba la nuca, nunca antes había hecho esto./

-Oh, bueno… y tu padre esta de acuerdo?/pregunto un poco triste, de seguro y la idea de perder un alumno no le agrada./

-Ah, si… lo esta. /dije, ojala y no se de cuenta que estoy mintiendo./

-Pasa. /dijo mientras me daba la entrada./

-De hecho, tengo un poco de prisa. /dije mientras pasaba a la acogedora casa./

-Bueno, y supongo que se el porque te quieres ir no? /El dijo mientras se sentaba en un sillón y Kyuda-san hacia lo mismo, yo me quede parada./

-Depende, que es lo que supone director?

-Bueno, al verte con una mochila y de noche, supongo que te vas a escapar no?/dijo mientras tomaba un folder y una pluma./

-Esta en lo cierto…/dije, es un poco penoso, tal vez piense que lo que hago esta mal, a lo mejor ni me da los documentos./

-Lo sabía… Mira, escaparte no es malo, bueno si lo es, pero… el hecho es que tu sientas que estas haciendo lo correcto, lo sientes? /dijo mientras cruzaba sus manos y me miraba, tenía razón, tal vez me escape a lo loco, pero ya no hay marcha atrás, si me retracto de haber hecho esto, posiblemente y ya no vuelva a ver el sol nunca más en vida./

-Bueno… siento que… lo que hice esta un poco mal… pero no hay marcha atrás señor, el pasado no se puede cambiar, por más que lo quiera hacer… y si hice esto es porque necesitaba escapar, ya no aguanto más director, se que esta es la mejor opción, en mi caso, lo es… /dije con tono serio, mi cara también estaba seria, el director me vio con cara seria, no era nuevo, y luego sonrió, me confundí por su acto, Kyuda-san solo miraba la situación y no comentaba nada al respecto./

-Pasaste… /dijo, mientras se paraba y se acercaba a mí./

-Eh… que? /dije confundida, esto si que es extraño./

-Lo lograste, pasaste la etapa de seguridad, eso me indica que tienes la seguridad y estas conforme de pedirme los documentos y felicidades Ritsu-kun, te los ganaste. /dijo mientras apretaba mi mano izquierda suavemente. Saco de su saco de dormir una llave y se la dio a Kyuda-san./

-Mashino-san, acompaña a Ritsu-kun a la área de documentación y dale sus propios documentos, regresen y luego estará listo para darse de baja…/dijo, sonrió y luego Kyuda-san asintió, me dio la seña de que la siguiera y la seguí, caminamos por la escuela, era extraño ver a la escuela de obscuras./

-Que pasa? No has visto la escuela de noche?/dijo Kyuda-san reprimiendo una risita con su mano./

-No, no por dentro. /dije, ella se rio./

-Lo se, la otra noche te vi, viniste por tu mochila. /dijo, esta vez me miro a los ojos, yo la voltee a ver y empecé a decirle la historia./

-Si, tenía que hacerlo, solo que tuve una duda… como fue que estaba intacta? No lo entiendo…

-Bueno, sobre eso… Cuando te fuiste, bueno cuanto de sacaron a fuerzas, tome tu mochila y la estuve cuidando, la deje afuera, sabia que vendrías.

-Gracias. /Dije, le sonreí y ella se sonrojo un poco./

-Es aquí, espera un poco, buscare tu documentación.

Pasaron unos minutos, y estábamos en un silencio un poco incomodó, así que decidí sacar un poco de platica.

-Ahh, Kyuda-san, que se siente ser nieta del director? /dije, atrayendo la atención de la chica de lentes./

-Normal, no hay nada diferente, es como si fuera una alumna más. /dijo yo solté un aaa, bueno algo así./ Aquí. /dijo mientras me entregaba un sobre./

-Gracias.

Caminamos de nuevo hacia la casa de el director y de ella. Entramos y el director tenía un papel rente a él, acompañado de una pluma.

-Bueno Ritsu-kun, este papel señala que estas oficialmente dado de baja./dijo levantando dicha hoja y me entregaba la pluma./ Solo tienes que firmar…

-Claro, firmar. /dije un poco nerviosa, no había firmado nunca en mi vida./

-Puedes poner tu nombre, conque este autorizado. /Escuchar eso, hizo que me calmara, el director sonrió, al igual que la chica de lentes, toque la pluma con mi mano derecha y trate de escribir, eso hacia que me doliera mucho la mano./

-Utiliza la izquierda./dijo, tome la pluma tal y como me dijo el director y empecé a escribir mi nombre. Al termino el director la tomo y la levantó, la puso en la mesa y con un sello la marco con un loguito que decía dado de baja./

-Listo Ritsu-kun, estas oficialmente dado de baja, es un placer haber tenido un alumno como tú, eras aplicado, te extrañaremos, mi nieta un poco más que todos.

-A-abuelo.. /dijo la chica toda roja y el director sonrió, yo solo miraba sin comprender a situación./

-Bueno Ritsu-kun, te deseo que tu viaje sea bueno y que tengas mucha suerte, recuerda que si un día deseas regresar, te recibiremos con los brazos abiertos, No te preocupes por tu padre, no diremos nada al respecto, solo recuerda… El camino no nace, se hace. /Y ahí el sonrió mientras se despedía ya en la puerta de entrada de la casa, yo sonreí y el me abrazo, yo hice lo mismo./ Que la suerte te acompañe, Ritsu-kun. /dijo, yo me despedí ya cerca de la entrada de la escuela./

-Nos vemos, y gracias de nuevo director.

Salí de la escuela y cerré la puerta, caminé y no podía evitar el hecho de que mi padrastro siguiera buscándome, se lo armado que es…

* * *

En la casa del director…

-Y ahí se va tu primer amor Mashino…

-Lo se…, nunca pude acercarme a él.. /dijo la chica mientras suspiraba, parada en la puerta, viendo como el castaño se marchaba./

-No te preocupes, no pierdas la esperanza, ven, ve y dile que le regalamos esto, él apenas pago la colegiatura de este mes y todavía, ni siquiera empieza, dile que es como un obsequio y aprovecha los últimos momentos con él. /dijo el anciano, mientras la miraba con una mirada dulce./

-Gracias por comprender abuelo. /dijo la chica y salió corriendo tras el chico. /

* * *

Estoy caminando hasta que escucho mi nombre, volteo y veo a Kyuda-san, parecía que venia corriendo.

-Uh, Kyuda-san que haces-/dije, pero fui cortada por la chica que estaba en rente de mí/

-Puedes decirme Mashino y vengo a darte e-esto.. /dijo mientras me mostraba un sobre, la mire confundida./

-Que es? /dije tomando el sobre y mirándolo, mientras ella agachaba su cabeza tímidamente./

-Es lo que pagaste de este mes. /dijo y aún estaba cabizbaja/

-OOh, bueno gracias Kyu- digo Mashino-san. /dije y me rasque la nuca./

-Bueno, eso es t-todo.. /dijo y yo me voltee, para continuar mi viaje. Sentí un jaloneo de mi chamarra, algo así como el que me hizo Sawa antes de… Besarme, Me sonrojé recordando el beso…/

Voltee, un poco sonrojada para ver a Mashino que se aproximaba a mi y me plantaba un beso en la mejilla. Abrí los ojos en estado de shock, al no entender el por que lo hizo.

-T-ten un buen viaje/ella se volteó y salió corriendo de nuevo hacia la escuela, toque mi mejilla un tanto perpleja y escuche un grito, era mi padrastro, no me equivocaba, sabia que aún me estaría buscando./

Corrí hacia el centro de la ciudad lo más rápido que pude, sentí la falta de aire, y busque en mis bolsillos mi inhalador, por un momento pensé que no lo traía pero, por suerte el tener muchas bolsas en mi pantalón, tiene sus ventajas y desventajas.

Lo saqué y inhale del aparato, mientras caminaba y pensaba. Y ahora que? Ahora a donde me voy? No tengo parientes con quien irme, tampoco se a donde me llevara el destino… Recordé lo que dijo el director, el camino no nace, se hace…

Seguí caminando y aún recordaba lo que paso al llevarme al hospital, las marcas? A donde se habrán ido.

Vi a lo lejos unas sombras, camine a lado de ellos y logre escuchar un grito de protesta. Déjame!, voltee y vi a un grupo de dos chicos que estaban abusando a una chica con coletas.

Me acerque y vi que efectivamente la estaba tratando de abusar, no supe como actuar y de inmediato grite:

-Déjenla! /dije mientras, me acerque a la escena./

-Y que vas a hacer? Mírate estas peor que una papilla. /dijo uno de ellos, el que tenia lentes obscuros./

-Déjenla ir! /grite mientras apretaba mi puño izquierdo, porque hago esto./

-Claro que no/dijo el que tenia a la chica, le tomaba uno de los senos./

-Sabes, para tu bien, vete, hasta el que no vio y te dejaremos en paz. /dijo uno, la chica me vio, tenia lágrimas en los ojos. Me gire de nuevo y camine mientras ignoraba los gritos de la chica./

-Tienes razón.. /dije mientras levantaba mi mirada/

-Eh? Que tratas de decir? /dijo el de lentes./

-Lo mejor es que corran… /dije y voltee, corrí hacia los chicos y los empuje a los dos./ Corre! /le dije a la chica, ella comenzó a correr y de pronto uno de los chicos me golpeo la cara./

-Que haces, no es tu problema?/dijo yo mire al chico y me pateo la pierna izquierda, justo en la herida de la rodilla. Caí./

-Que débil. /dijo, el otro./ Porque existe gente que se cree el que puede con todo, tu eres un estúpido que solo trato de ayudar y sale lastimado, por gente que ni siquiera conoce. Que lastima me das. /dijo, pateo mi estomago. Me levante y tome un bote pequeño, al parecer era gas pimienta, me imagino que era de la chica./

-Que aún sigues en pie. /dijo el otro yo levante mi mano izquierda y le eche del gas pimienta en los ojos, este se cayo y empezó a decir, arde y mis ojos!/

-Que te pasa!/dijo el otro y este me encajo su cuchillo en mi mano izquierda./

Deje caer el gas pimienta y de inmediato trate de sacarme el cuchillo, me hinque y tome el gas, el chico trato de golpearme y volví a echar gas pimienta en los ojos de el lentudo, primero le quite los lentes y se lo eche.

Corrí, para mi fortuna la estación del metro estaba cerca, me quite el cuchillo de la mano izquierda con la mano derecha, ignorando el dolor de ambos, salpicó mucha sangre y la mano chorreo, lo ignore y corrí de inmediato a la estación, creí que subir por las escaleras, era perdida de tiempo y pensé que subir por el elevador era lo mejor, vi a un señor en silla de ruedas y me aproxime a el.

-Lo ayudo? /dije, el sonrió y asintió yo empuje al señor y aproveche el hecho de que prendí el elevador. Lo metí en el y el dijo:/

-Si quieres puedes venir con migo, joven.

-No, yo voy por las escaleras/dije y el acepto resignado./

- Eres muy bueno, algún día te lo pagará. /dijo señalando arriba y se cerró el elevador./

Escuche a lo lejos unas pisadas y subí las escaleras de inmediato, salte la separación para entrar a el tren y para mi suerte no estaba nadie que viera, se me olvido comprar el boleto y no perderé tiempo en eso. Al saltarlo subí otras escaleras y vi como los dos tipos también hacían lo mismo que yo, vi a lo lejos que la puerta del último metro de hoy, se cerraba. Corrí y alcancé a meterme, y de inmediato se cerro la puerta los chichos corrieron hacia el metro, pero este ya había arrancado.

Al alejarse el metro de la estación, suspire de alivio y me senté. Vi a mi alrededor y ahí estaba el señor de la silla de ruedas, sonrió al verme.

Mire al otro lado y vi a la chica que por poco era abusada y me quede viéndola, era bonita: Tenia unos ojos color chocolate, dos coletas, el pelo largo y negro-azulado Un poco azulado. Traía un vestido corto color rosa y un chaleco del mismo color, traía una licra negra abajo del vestido, que al parecer no era un vestido, sino una blusa de esas largas.

Ella volteo y al verme, camino hacia mí, se sentó al frente mío.

-G-Gracias. /dijo un poco roja./

-De nada. /dije, pasaron unos minutos y la se abrieron las puertas de la estación mas cercana, ahí salió el señor de la silla de ruedas y se despidió de mí./

_Próxima estación…_

Se escucho, ya no había nadie, solo la chica de coletas y yo, la otra estación estaba a unos treinta minutos de esta estación, yo no sabía ni para donde ir.

Después de unas cuantas estaciones, ya eran como las tres en punto, se empezó a escuchar un extraño ruido y las luces del tren empezaban a parpadear. De repente el tren se paro y las luces se apagaron. El tren estaba de subida y de inmediato se empezó hacer para atrás, el conductor del tren estaba debajo de este, viendo el problema. El tren se fue hacia atrás y se metió de nuevo al túnel que acabábamos de pasar, el tren perdía el control.

-Q-que pasa?! /dijo la chica de coletas/

-El tren, esta fuera de control.. /dije./

-Nos estrellaremos! /Dijo la chica, mientras veía por la ventana. /

-Saldré/Dije, abrí la ventana y trape ignorando todo dolor de mi cuerpo, mi suerte no mejora./

-Que haces! /Alcancé a escuchar a la chica yo la ignore y salí por la ventana del metro, ahora estaba en la parte del techo de este. Que hago?!/

Camine con dificultad, estábamos cerca de estrellarnos con otro metro, vi una extraña sombra voltee ahora sentía algo que ardía en mi pecho, lo ignore, ignore todo el dolor de mi cuerpo, la velocidad que llevaba el metro, empecé a tener unas heridas en la piel de mi cara, me estaba aproximando a el motor de el metro y antes de pararlo con el freno de emergencia, una extraña sombra araño mi cara y me empujo,( tenia ojos rojos), perdí el equilibrio y empecé a rodar por el tren, estaba a punto de caerme a la mala de el metro y tome un fierrito que estaba en la parte de el frente del metro, utilicé mis piernas y rompí el vidrio de el frente del metro, en la cabina del conductor, caí dentro y unos vidrios estaban encajados en mi, vi apresuradamente cada uno de los botones y pique uno que era de las compuertas del metro, hable por un radio y dije:

-Chica, sal de aquí de inmediato. /En eso jale el freno de emergencia del conductor y se escucho como frenaba el tren./

Tome de nuevo el radio y le hable a la chica: -A las tres te avientas por las puertas, confía en mí si?

-Si… /Escuche un leve grito, desenrolle el futón que me lleve en la mochila, (al principio creí que era una sabana gruesa, pero no era un futón) y lo rellene con las sábanas, con ayuda de matemáticas calcule, donde caería la chica al lanzarse, ojala y no falle./

-Uno… Dos…. T-Treees! /Y en eso vi que la chica se aventó por el espejo retrovisor y lancé mi futón que era una especie de colchón y para mi suerte la chica si cayó en el. Trepe de nuevo hacia la parte de arriba del tren y maldecía en voz alta./

-A la mierda! /grite y a penas me iba a lanzar y el metro choco. Por la fuerza en el que choco, Salí disparada y…

*Salpicado de sangre y destrucción del tren.*

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**Bueno y aquí se acaba este cap dejen sus comentarios, dudas entre otras cosas y las torturas muajajaja bueno espero y os guste.**_

_**Que tengan bonito dia xD**_


	6. Despertar después de seis meses

Hola tios y tias siento la tardanza en subir el cap pero es que el puto internet de mierda me la jugo y pues no hubo por mucho tiempo u.u Bueno en serio gomene. Pero lo bueno es que ya regreso si!

Bueno las notas: Nota: K-on no me pertenece (que mal! D:) Pero el fic si (YAY! :D)

Espero que les guste.

* * *

**Despertar después de seis meses.**

-Q-que?! Que esta pasado!? /grite y el eco de mi grito se hizo presente, que cada vez que se escuchaba este se volvía más grueso y lento, me di cuenta que traía la misma ropa y las mismas cosas que al escaparme de la casa… De pronto la luz purpura se volvió a notar y vi hacia arriba para encontrarme con nada, todo estaba negro, que clase de broma es esta…/

-N-no es gracioso Kabuto! /grite, en eso voltee hacia el frente y vi a una especie de bestia como un hombre lobo, pero sin pelo. Abrí mis ojos al ver a esa extraña cosa o bestia, estaba sudando por el miedo, en serio que me da un miedo al ver a esa cosa: Dientes súper afilados, se puede notar sangre saliendo de esos dientes, garras extremadamente grandes, ojos de un tono rojo./

-Q-que…? /dije, y vi que esa cosa vio hacia mi y se quedo mirándome con esos ojos rojos tan penetrantes; Comencé a retroceder lentamente, sin dejar de mirar a esa cosa frente a mí. Gotas y gotas de sudor caían de mi frente, y ahí parada, sin más que hacer, comencé a correr en dirección contraria a esa bestia, que al darse cuenta de mi acción esta comenzó a seguirme./ _Que esta pasando aquí? _Me preguntaba mentalmente mientras corría con rapidez y con miedo de que esa cosa me alcanzara.

Escuche el gruñido que produjo esa bestia, voltee a ver y vi coma abría la boca de una forma amenazadora, vi como un rastro de saliva se veía, al igual que un poco de sangre, no quiero ni pensar de que persona, animal o cosa pertenece ese líquido rojo…

Corrí y corrí con todas mis fuerzas, estoy tan cansada que pronto me detendré. Pare un poco y vi a mi alrededor, ya no esta esa cosa, ni rastro de ella… Tampoco estoy en el espacio vacío, ahora estoy en un extraño bosque, veo la luna y me pregunto… A caso todo era producto de mi imaginación?... Pero… todo me parecía tan real…

Camine sin prestarle mucha atención al camino, que esta ocurriendo, que esta pasando dentro de mi cabeza, me estaré volviendo loca… veo hacia al frente y suspiro, veo mis manos y me encuentro con una sorpresa y algo que de seguro también es una alucinación.

-Que… es esto?... /digo al ver mis manos, estas tienen unos símbolos que no logro comprender, números y letras que al parecer son de otro lenguaje o de otro lugar o no se me ocurre nada más, no lo entiendo ojos dibujados, figuras geométricas, o eso creo yo, letras que de seguro son muy muy antiguas./

Escucho un gruñido, por lo cual volteo y al hacerlo ahí esta la bestia de nuevo, que según yo era producto de mi imaginación, Esa cosa corre de nuevo hacia mi, salta y me araña la cara, yo caigo ya que también apoyo todo su peso sobre mí, al caer se mueve de nuevo la cosa lejos de mí de un salto que es muy alto y cae lo suficientemente lejos para incorporarme y esta vuelve corriendo y ahora de nuevo saltar hacia mí y, ahora, me araña el pecho. La enorme marca de su arañazo me rasga la camisa y esta herida empieza a sangrar, gruño por el dolor y me doy cuenta de algo que no pude lograr y percatar antes de esto… Donde están las vendas? El yeso que traía? Y.. todo lo que me habían puesto?... Creo que estoy enloqueciendo. Veo al frente y esa cosa otra vez esta ahí viéndome y ahora veo una figura de un muchacho alto, que se aproxima lentamente y caminando con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, se acerca más y gracias a la luz de la luna veo su rostro, un momento… /Me digo a mí misma./ -E-esa soy yo… /digo mientras apunto al que yo creía un muchacho./

-Estas en lo correcto, yo soy tu /dijo el reflejo frente a mí, nunca antes había visto como me veía, al menos sin un espejo frente a mí. También hablaba muy diferente a como hablo yo, con un tono burlón./ -O más bien,… tu eres yo… /dijo y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro./

-Q-que tratas de decir?/digo mientras toco mi pecho herido, y noto que mi mano se humedece por la sangre./

-Tú, eres una copia barata de mí. /dijo mientras su sonrisa se dibujaba de una forma burlona y un poco, yo diría que, psicópata./

-Q-que cosas dices…? /digo, mi mente se la esta jugando con migo, o que clase de broma es esta, esto empieza a molestarme de una forma brutal./

-No eres más que un doble mío, yo soy tu otra tu, y tu eres mi otra yo. Así o más simple./dijo, mientras soltaba una risita./

- Esto es una broma…/digo sin poder creérmelo, como que ella es yo?./

-Te equivocas, esta es la realidad… Tú realidad…/dice mientras saca las manos de su bolsillo./

-Vete! No eres más que un producto de mi loca y desquiciada imaginación./le grito, nunca antes me había gritado a mí misma, solamente esa vez que…/

* * *

**OMAKE:::**

_**Hace dos años…**_

**-**Oh!/Digo mientras veo a la amiga de Kyuda-san, Miyako Tachibana./

_Grandioso, esta es tu oportunidad Ritsu, invítala a el baile de primavera_. /Levantar brazos en forma de peleador de boxeo y apretar los puños, mirando el cielo./ _Vamos, el baile es mañana. Aún no me creo que todavía no la han invitado: Su suave y sedoso cabello color castaño, sus ojos cafés._ Me cacheteo y pienso. _Concéntrate_!.

Justo cuando pasa, me quedo helada y con una cara de "no se ni que decir": alias de boba con WTF … Algo así (DO/U) ("Espero y lo entiendan, es cuestión de imaginación tíos. xD") Y ahí me quede parada con la misma cara y en una especie de transe. Y Sawa me saco de los pensamientos.

Vi como se alejaba y cuando las perdí de vista.

-Que coño te pasa Ritsu!/Grito mientras alzo las manos al aire y hago una especie de bailecito, la gente se me queda mirando, de seguro y porque me veía idiota, además comencé a darme unos golpecitos en la cara, cacheteándome a mi misma./

_**-Al final termine invitando a Sawa al baile y Kabuto fue con Miyako.**_** o(||O||)o (llorando) ("**aclaración, las cositas esas que nos enseñaron según esto en mate de este numero es mayor que este y esas cosas, son las orejas, las o son puños serrados, la O mayúscula es una boca abierta y las líneas son según esto un chorro de lágrimas cayendo como en anime xD ")

**Fin OMAKE::**

* * *

Termine con mis pensamientos y recuerdos y en eso cerré mis ojos de golpe y los volví a abrir, para encontrarme con nada! Solo estaba en la misma posición y ya no estaba esa doble mía. Me levante lentamente y camine de nuevo. Ahora si ya no me queda duda de que estoy volviéndome loca.

-Creíste que era una broma. /Se escucho de nuevo la voz de esa tipa, mi otro yo./

-Que es lo que quieres? /digo y la sombra desaparece, y al instante vuelve a aparecer pero detrás de mí./

-Solo quiero que… te des cuenta de tu verdadero tú, o de algo más interno que aún desconoces y que estas por liberar… Acaso no lo entiendes, Tai-na-ka… /dijo en mi oído, la voz con la que me lo dijo me recuerda a como me decía Kabuto; Volteo de inmediato y ya no esta… esto me esta estresando./

Apenas voy a caminar y la bestia de nuevo aparece y me araña en la misma herida que ya me había hecho… Pero que?! /pienso al verme./ La antigua herida no esta… ahora solo se ve la que me acaba de hacer. Me levanto de nuevo y la cosa esa me empuja lanzándose sobre mí y tropiezo con una raíz de un árbol enorme y caigo por una pequeña montaña, (que no se ni de donde salió OoOU) y ruedo por la caída, con el paso en el que caigo me golpeo varias veces en la cabeza, con rocas y otras cosas de la misma montañita.

Termino de caer y me quedo tirada, de mi cabeza sale sangre, al parecer con la caída se me abrió la frente… o tal vez la cabeza… Empiezo a ver a mi alrededor y a arrastrarme con dificultad, Ya empiezo a ver borroso y con la poca vista que aún me queda logro notar de nuevo a la figura de mi "otra yo"… Esta con los ojos de un tono rojizo con unos colmillos afilados, uñas igual que los colmillos y unas extrañas marcas en la cara,También tiene una sonrisa sádica.

-Duerme bien… /Y en eso último me desmayo/

* * *

**OOOOOOOO**

-Qué! /grito y me levanto de donde estaba acostada, siento gotas de sudor por todo mi cuerpo y veo que mi torso esta cubierto de vendajes al igual que mi brazo izquierdo, mientras que el derecho esta con el yeso, Todo lo que tenia había regresado o eso pienso. Siento una especie de líquido saliendo de mi fosa nasal derecha y con la mano izquierda lo limpio, es sangre, mi nariz esta sangrando… Veo el lugar y me doy cuenta que estoy en una casa, que por cierto es una de esas que se ven mucho en los pueblos que ya son desde hace mucho tiempo./

-_Que es todo esto?_ /me pregunto mentalmente y escucho un grito, un grito de mujer./

-Abuelo! El chico despertó!

Logro notar una sombra de chica que se ve reflejada en la puerta de la habitación donde estoy, después veo la sombra de un anciano y este abre la puerta.

-Oh! Ya despertaste chico, no! No te levantes! /dice de inmediato mientras corre hacia mí y toma mi espalda para evitar que pierda la fuerza y me estrelle en el suelo./

-Donde estoy? /digo mientras veo a el anciano y volteo a ver a la chica./

- Estas en mi casa… te trajimos aquí, estabas muy lesionado cuando mi nieta te trajo aquí.

-Que fue lo que paso? /pregunto, en realidad no recuerdo nada, todo lo único que recuerdo que paso era un simple sueño.../

-En una noche mi nieta llego y te arrastrando prácticamente, estabas cubierto de sangre y venías medio muerto. Mi nieta me platicó que todo eso paso en un accidente, donde el metro se estrelló con otro. /escucho al anciano y abro los ojos./

-E-en realidad no recuerdo bien.. que es lo que paso?/digo tocando mi cabeza, me duele, y mucho…/

-Bueno… /escucho la voz de la chica con coletas, la veo buscando una explicación./ Lo que paso fue esto…

Cuando estábamos en el metro… algo en este falló, el conductor se bajo pero antes paro el tren, estaba viendo el problema de este y como estábamos de subida, el metro se fue para atrás, como si el freno no hubiera funcionado, El metro iba a una velocidad increíblemente rápida y tu saliste por la ventana, yo trate de detenerte.

_-Q-que haces?!._

_-Voy a detener el tren…_

Luego de eso tu te subiste a la parte del techo, estaba preocupada por ti, tenias una gran herida en la mano izquierda y tu físico estaba muy lastimado, traías muchas vendas, curitas y hasta un yeso… Escuche que te resbalaste o algo y que comenzabas a rodar por el tren, lo supe por unos gritos de dolor y por el metal que sonaba cuando rodabas por este. Luego de unos segundos escuche un vidrio roto, recé para que no te pasara nada y de pronto escuche que me decías algo por la bocina que usa el conductor para anunciar las paradas; Me sentía aliviada al escuchar que aún estabas vivo, tu me dijiste que hacer desde la cabina del metro.

Abriste las puertas del metro y me dijiste que saltara que todo iba a estar bien.

_-Confía en mí!..._

Y yo lo hice confié en ti y sin más que hacer me lancé y al caer, caí en un futón, vi el metro y estaba a punto de estrellarse, escuche que gritaste algo antes de lanzarte.

_-A la mierda!..._

Y antes de que te lanzaras… el tren se estrelló y tu saliste disparado que al topar con el otro metro te pegaste en la cabeza y salpicó mucha sangre ya que al estrellarte con el otro metro fue en puro vidrio y metal, el tren te aplasto la mitad de tu cuerpo. Camine para ver si aún estabas vivo… y llego la policía y toda una ayuda, te sacaron y te pusieron en una camilla, te dieron por muerto… vi el desastre y toda la sangre embarrada en el vidrio y derramada en el piso y vías del metro, antes de que me fuera vi como una niebla se formaba al igual que las luces de la estación fallaban y sin más tome tu cuerpo, eso fue casi como algo que se diría ilegal, pero no había nadie que viera, lo saqué de allí… caminé mucho para llegar hasta con mi abuelo, aquí es donde venía desde un principio, sabría que el te curaría estuvieras como estuvieras, creí que esa era la única forma de recompensarte el hecho de que me salvaste… mi abuelo y yo te curamos y te cambiamos la ropa manchada.

Y al día siguiente vimos la noticia de la accidente del metro y que todos los policías, enfermeros, y toda la ayuda que estaba ahí en la escena… estaban, completamente masacrados, estaban en cachitos, sus cuerpos eran irreconocibles… la noticia fue titulada: La masacre en la estación Komi… Me sorprendí al verlo, no era mucha gente para llamarlo masacre, pero en realidad los cuerpos estaban horribles, Aún no encuentran el porque paso eso ni el responsable, de hecho los viajes en metro de esta estación a las demás que siguen… han sido retiradas del servicio, por tiempo indefinido… /Dijo, me sorprendí al escuchar eso…, recuerdo algo… esa extraña sombra…/

-Mi nieta… dijo que fue una buena idea traerte, aunque tardaste en despertar.

-Cuanto fue ese tiempo..? /dije, estoy un poco alterada: el sueño, la noticia y el como fue que sobreviví…/

-Seis meses, casi siete, la verdad creímos que no despertarías, pero por suerte los dos estábamos equivocados…/dijo el anciano con una sonrisa./ Bueno ahora respóndeme, esperamos casi siete meses para saber esto… Bueno antes de la pregunta, Permíteme presentarte a mi nieta. Ella es Azusa Nakano /dijo señalando a la muchacha./

-Encantada de conocerte. /dijo la chica mientras sonreía./

-Y yo soy Tanuko Nakano.

-Un gusto Nakano-san y… Nakano-san.. /dije, rasque mi nuca y me reí, se siente raro lo de decir doblemente Nakano…. /

-Bueno y nuestra pregunta del millón es… Y tú… como te llamas? /me sobresalté, no recuerdo mi nombre por más que hago memoria no lo recuerdo, en este momento pasan imágenes y recuerdos antiguos sobre mi cabeza… Kun.. Kun.. Kun.. solo en mis recuerdos se escucha y solo recuerdo el kun… cual era el nombre… Nos vemos… Kun../

Empiezo a sudar y veo las caras de las personas frente a mí, están un poco preocupadas, de seguro y no saben que me pasa.

-Mi nombre… /trago saliva y trato de recordar… / Una imagen de una chica con lentes se ve en mis recuerdos, acababa de hacer algo que no logro recordar, entonces habla… _Mucha suerte… /_Tomo mi cabeza y cierro los ojos, no lo recuerdo… _/ _Ahora veo la imagen de un señor, es un anciano… Buena suerte, Ri-… kun / Ri… /suelto eso y presiento que aún falta algo./

-Ri? /dijo el anciano, Nakano-san./ Tanto esperar para que te llames Ri… que decepción… /dijo haciendo pucheros, un poco infantil, mientras la chica solo tiene la cara en blanco…/ Bueno y en ese caso… Tienes apellido? /Recuerdo el sueño que tuve con mi "otra yo", Tai-…. Solo recuerdo eso./

-Tai. /digo, no lo se… me siento un poco estúpida, creo que estoy diciendo puras idioteces./

-Mmm Bueno un gusto Ri Tai. Te podemos llamar Rikun. Ri.. con Kun.. /dijo el señor con una gotita en su cabeza al igual que la chica. ouoU/

-Claro/digo y volteo a ver hacia la derecha veo una tarjeta tirada junto a una mochila, mi mochila, eso parece como un gafete o algo por el estilo./ Que es eso? /digo apuntando la tarjetita tirada, la chica se levanta y me la da./

La observo y veo que esta mi cara , es una identificación. La leo en mi mente..

Escuela Yaki del sur….

Edad dieciséis años…

Peso cuarenta kilos…

Altura uno ochenta y seis…

Nombre…

-Tainaka Ritsu! /grito, atrayendo la atención de El viejito y la muchacha./ Mi nombre es Tainaka Ritsu! /digo y le doy la tarjeta a Nakano-san (viejo).. La lee mentalmente y dice./

-Sabia que Ri Tai era un nombre extraño… en ese caso… Un gusto Tainaka Ritsu! /dice el viejito parándose./ Bueno puedes decirme Tanuko o abuelo o takuko-jiisan… como desees. /dice el viejito./

-Y a mi me puedes decir Azusa! /dice la chica parándose al igual que su abuelo, solo que un poco más emocionada que él./

-Bueno a mi me pueden decir Rikun, o Ritsu-kun o Tainaka-kun o como quieran. /dijo y sonrío, después de unos segundos todos reímos./

-Bueno, vamos a cenar. /al escuchar la palabra cenar mi estómago ruge./

-Ups.. lo siento.. /digo apenada mientras me sonrojo levemente y me rasco la nuca./

-No te preocupes Ritsu-kun /dice Azusa/ Seis meses sin comer se deben recompensar.

-Si Rikun ven vamos a comer… Aunque empiezo a creer que eres una chica eh! /eso ultimo lo dice cerca de mí y en un susurro, mientras la chica se sale de la habitación./

-De hecho lo soy… /digo y me rasco la nuca con mi mano izquierda./

-Pero si tienes un… /dice el anciano mientras me dice /(=.=)

-Bueno yo.. /empiezo a decir/

-Ahora lo entiendo… Sabes no es nada malo, de hecho es especial y tu eres especial.

-Usted cree! /digo un poco emocionada./

-Claro que lo creo Rikun! De hecho eso es como si fuera un poder o cosa especial, no es motivo para avergonzarte.

-Valla, alguien tenía que ser positivo con eso./digo un poco sarcástica, algo raro en mí./

El ancianito ríe y después dice.

-Nosotros pensábamos que eras chico, tienes una apariencia de chico pero tampoco tanto, ya decía yo que tu cara no era muy de chico, digo dormida, porque ahorita si pareces chico.

-Si de hecho mi madre decía eso… /rio un poco al igual que Tanuko/

-Rikun, será mejor que no le diga a Azuchan… No es por nada pero… creo que ella siempre quiso tener a un chico cerca, ella esta en un colegio de puras chicas así que… dejémoslo así, vale?

-Vale. /Digo y me levanto, solo traigo un short o algo así.(imagínense un short o como se llame, como el que usan los de avatar xD)/ Y este short?

-Es uno que tenía de cuando era chico, lo usaba en entrenamientos de una arte marcial, es sobre Masut … bueno te lo doy, se que es un poco, mas bien es muy guango, pero cómodo, ah! Y aquí esta un lazo, es para que te lo detengas; Bueno el short te lo puse porque necesitabas un cambio tu sabes… Bueno a cenar! Pero antes de eso, será mejor que te cambies las vendas /dijo mientras me daba un rollo de venda nuevo./ Ahora tu lo haces? Ayudaré a mi nieta con la cena, nos vemos, recuerda, hoy cenaras después de casi siete meses en una especie de coma… /dice y comienza a caminar por el cuarto./

Veo como el anciano sale de la habitación y al instante vuelve a entrar y dice:

-Solo no toques a mi Nieta eh! Aún soy bueno en el arte Masut /dice y hace una pose de ninja y le truena la espalda/ Bueno, ya no tanto, pero aún así te tengo bien vigilado Rikun /dice señalando sus ojos y luego los míos./ Me quedo helada OuO y cuando el señor se va me empiezo a quitar las vendas, lentamente, primero las del pie y la de los brazos y frente. Al final dejo las del torso me las quito completamente y me llevo una gran y extraña sorpresa…

Las marcas negras están ardiendo y no es todo… la gran marca de la rasguñada que recibí en mi sueño… esta marcada y chorreando, como si apenas me la hubieran hecho. Abro los ojos de golpe, como si hubiera visto a una gran amenaza o algo que me atemorizara, Una gota de sudor cae de mi frente. Y Digo:

-Y esto… Porque… Que es lo que en realidad… me esta pasando?...

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Bueno espero y les guste el cap y de nuevo lo siento la tardanza en serio gomene ah y solo les pido esto porfa:**

**-Por favor les ruego se los pido de rodillas, porfa deje sus comentarios y sugerencias, me dejan con duda si no les gusto o si si les gusto o si les pareció aburrido y les faltan las torturas :( (Eso ultimo sono raro xD) Aunque sea un comentario no pido mucho si no quieren comentar los entiendo, (Yo tampoco comento xD) Bueno sin mas que decir me despido...**

**QUE TENGAN UN BONITO DÍA :) **


	7. Seis meses más

Hola capullos y capullas que lean este humilde fic que hago para pasar un rato :D como saberos no actualicé el fic hace un tiempo ¬¬ pero la verdad es que algunos sabéis que actualicé el otro fic :P también vosotros tal vez pensáis: Porque actualizaros este fic en vez del otro (para los que leen el otro fic :P) es porque quiero actualizaros este fic pero no se filpen de que voy a actualizaros diario solo de vez en cuando xD tal vez para mañana traeré la actualización del otro fic para que se pongan al tanto pero como sabeos no os garantizo eso xDD

Bueno aquí vuestras respuestas para vuestros comentarios xDD

**RitSunny:** Que bueno que te guste este humilde fic y los poderes vendrán pronto... esperad! xD

**Alisson:** (Invitado): XD me gusta que te guste la historia :D y aquí esta el cap, subiré otros caps más adelante xDD

**HarU06:** Hola capullo! Los poderes más adelante :D y estoy incluyendo personajes que salen en k-on y también unos que ni en vida se vieron en el anime/ manga original y las chicas saldrán más a delante xDD

Gracias por vuestros comentarios! Y saludos a todos! :DD

Bueno ahora las notas para este fic :D

Nota 1: K-on no me pertenece ni nada de nada.

Nota 2: Como sabeis tratare de hacer esto rápido y poner a la demás chicas pronto :P pero como quien dice este fic estará largo (me gustan las historias largas :D) también hay chica futa :DDD love futa :D ok no ._.

Bueno ahora que puse las notas ahora a leer. PD: Este cap no será largo como los anteriores sorry u.u (o creo que es más grande xDD)

* * *

**Seis meses más.**

Observe mi cuerpo nuevamente. Esto es extraño… que esta pasándome en realidad. Pienso mientras dejo caer las vendas de mi torso, abro mis ojos de la sorpresa, como fue que esto sucedió, solo pasó por que si.. no lo recuerdo.. Tomo mi frente con la mano más sana que tengo, la izquierda. Me quedo así un tiempo, no recuerdo nada, hace unos momentos no sabía ni mi nombre… que raro.

Salgo de todos mis pensamientos, al escuchar que tocan la puerta, se escucha una calmada y dulce voz, un poco tímida.

-El abuelo dice que ya está lista la cena, también dice que será mejor que vengas solo en vendas, es preferible. /Dice la chica. Yo tomo las vendas que dejo Nakano-san viejo, bueno como sea, me las pongo y dejo a la chica en la puerta aún parada allí, no pretendo que se quede para ayudarme o algo, lo que ocurre es que no me salen las palabras estoy aún sorprendida de la sorpresa que me lleve al quitarme las vendas./

-Uh… Ritsu-kun estas- /Empieza a decir la chica, se le cortan las palabras cuando yo abro la puerta y digo mientras pongo una sonrisa en mi rostro./

-Lamento la espera. /Digo y luego ella asiente, caminamos por esta casa, hasta llegar a la mesa de centro, es una mesa casi en el suelo, y no hay sillas, sino una especie de almohada. Me quedo observándola detenidamente, la chica Azusa me lleva hasta esa mesa, están puestos los platos con comida y unos palillos, lo que hay en la mesa es arroz, se ve rico. Veo que la chica se sienta y yo la imito, me cuesta trabajo ya que aún estoy muy lesionada de los pies y manos./

-Bueno Rikun espero y te agrade esta pequeña ración de arroz, pero esto es solo la introducción de la gran cena que te preparé para que comas después de un largo, largo tiempo. /Dice el abuelo Nakano mientras mueve sus brazos como si estuviera presentando algo, yo lo observo con una sonrisa igual que la chica frente a mí, él se sienta y junta sus manos al igual que la chica, yo imito lo que hacen y despues ellos dicen en unisonido./

-Itadakimasu!/Dicen y yo digo lo mismo pero mentalmente, como no me acorde de eso, todos lo hacen en cada comida, ambos toman los palillos y despues comen, yo me quedo observándolos y después veo el plato de arroz, me quedo un rato así, despues el abuelo Nakano dice atrayendo mi atención./

-Por que no comes Rikun? Se supone que esta es tu gran cena! /Dice mientras deja sus palillos y alza sus manos al aire, él sube el animo es amable y divertido, entiende fácilmente las situaciones, eso lo se al verlo, da a entenderlo. Yo veo el plato y digo un tanto apenada./

-Sabe señor Nakano… Creo que tengo que despejar mi mente y disfrutar de la rica cena que preparo junto a su nieta. /Digo sonriendo, el señor hace lo mismo y la chica solo nos ve con una sonrisa en su rostro, el abuelo Nakano levanta su brazo derecho y despues lo pone en mi cabeza, luego revuelve mi pelo./

-Así se habla Rikun! /Dice y yo sonrío, junto mis manos y digo con una felicidad que hace tiempo no sentía./

-Itadakimasu! /Digo y tomo los palillos con la mano izquierda, como lentamente disfrutando el arroz, esta muy rico! No aguanto las ganas de expresar eso así que lo digo casi sin pensarlo./

-Mmm! Que rico está el arroz! /Digo con la boca llena, el señor/ abuelo Nakano se ríe y dice./

-Lo vez! Te dije que esta sería la mejor comida despues de tu despertar! /Dice con alegría aún con los palillos en la mano, sonriendo al igual que su nieta. Yo lo veo y sonrío mientras como una gran cantidad de arroz./

-Bueno! Este fue el primer platillo, ahora el segundo! /Dice recogiendo los platos y se los lleva, dejándonos solas a la chica Nakano y a mí, yo la veo de reojo y noto que ella me estaba viendo. Creo que será más fácil el hablar con su abuelo que con ella… Suspiro y luego veo hacia el frente./

Pasan horas y ya hemos comido muchos platillos… el abuelo y yo comemos mucho, la chica come la mitad de lo que comemos, yo estoy comiendo tipo Goku, sin parar, esta comida es deliciosa y lo mejor es llenar este estomago vacío. Eh estado comiendo sin parar! Esto es la mejor cena en mi vida.

-Podría darme otro más por favor señor Nakano. /Digo y el asiente muy feliz y se va a la cocina, yo me quedo esperando el siguiente platillo, mientras espero veo que se encuentra a mí lado un montón de platos de las anteriores comidas, valla, debería estar llena, solo unos diez platos más y estaré satisfecha./

-Aquí esta el plato. /Dice mientras me da el plato y yo lo tomo con una sonrisa, me lo como rápidamente./

Pasan unos minutos y ya me comí más de diez platos más, ya estoy satisfecha, la mejor comida en mi vida! Pienso mientras suspiro y me levanto de la mesa, ayudo con unos trastes aunque el señor Nakano se enojo, yo lo ayude. Terminamos y nos fuimos cada quien a sus habitaciones, el señor dijo que si quería podría quedarme aquí hasta que lo desee, que soy tomada como parte de su familia, la chica también me acepto y ahora tengo un lugar donde vivir hasta recordar más sobre mi pasado, una parte de mí me dice que no es del todo agradable, pero por otra parte me gustaría saberlo…

Entro a la habitación, cierro la puerta de la habitación y contemplo de esquina a esquina el cuarto donde me quedaré hasta el momento necesario, se que me quedare aquí un buen rato… Suspiro y me quito las vendas, ni rastro de lo que vi antes de la cena, empiezo a creer que todo lo que vi es un juego de mi mente.

Suspiro y me dejo caer en el futón, me llevo un golpe pero aún así me dormí cómodamente, se que el quedarme aquí es la mejor opción que tengo hasta ahora y se que todo esto no se repetirá otra vez…

_**Seis meses despues…**_

Han pasado seis meses desde que me quede en este hogar, no ah habido problemas y me tratan como si fuera, en verdad, parte de la familia, me siento a gusto con ellos y tengo claro que ellos están felices al igual que yo. El abuelo me toma como su "nieto" y esconde mi secreto, cuando azusa no esta me llama con el san, Risan, aunque dice que le agrada más el Rikun.

A lo largo de estos meses eh conocido más a los dos, Azusa y yo nos hablamos más y ya nos hicimos grandes amigas aunque para ella sea un amigo, su mejor y único amigo… Ella conoce más sobre mí y de mi antiguo pasado, y yo conozco más de ella sus gustos y otras cosas… En el paso de estos meses recordé mi pasado y de los momentos humillantes que pase y el porque escapé, recuerdo todo… Deje todo eso atrás y ahora lo superé, vivo feliz y ya no estoy cargando todo lo anterior, me siento libre…

También, durante estos meses, las marcas no aparecieron más, por lo que llegue a pensar que al parecer solo era causa de mi imaginación.

En los meses que han pasado aún estoy con las vendas y el yeso, fue una golpiza tremenda y hubo mucho daño, eso dijeron los médicos donde me llevo el abuelo. Al principio sufría desmayos, durante la primera semana, despues de haber despertado, sufí desmayos y otras cosas, pero eso se calmo ya cuando me acostumbre.

Ahora solo trabajo con el abuelo, lo ayudo en todo y incluso voy por las cosas que hagan falta como a supermercados y tiendas de servicio, el pueblo tiene de todo que más que pueblo sería una ciudad, las casas son antiguas pero todo lo demás es moderno, cines, plazas, de todo. Ayudo en la limpieza y hay veces que hago de comer, soy buena en eso de cocinar y eso. También hay veces que ayudo a Azusa con su tarea o proyectos que le encargan en esa escuela privada solo para chicas, ella entro hace tres meses a la escuela y también paso a recogerla a su escuela, al principio decían algunas chicas de alrededor que era su "novio" pero despues eso paso y me vieron como su familiar… Aunque no lo sea realmente.

Todo eso sucedió hace solo seis meses… Pienso mentalmente mientras veo el "diario" en el que eh escrito todo lo que eh pasado en mi nueva vida, por así decirlo. Lo llamo diario, porque más que eso es un cuaderno donde escribo y narro lo que ocurre día a día en mi vida, lo que pienso y siento sobre lo que ocurre a mi alrededor, en donde me expreso mis sentimientos libremente…

-Eso sería probablemente la definición de diario./Digo al aire y río levemente, mientras me encuentro sentada en el futón de la habitación. Tengo varias cosas mías, eh comprado ropa para dormir, ya que la antigua ya no me queda muy bien. Seguro y se preguntarán… con que dinero compre la ropa? Fácil. El abuelo me da dinero, que según esto es mesada, también me da al hacer algunos trabajos./

Todo lo que tengo mío, de mi propiedad. Es todo lo que traía la mochila y por una parte lo que eh comprado con ese dinero. También el futón es mío, el que traía esa vez que salve casi por milagro a azusa. Eso me pone a pensar… como es que sobreviví a tal accidente… No eh quedado del todo bien… pero, es extraño que al ser prácticamente aplastada por un tren… no halla muerto… Suspiro al pensarlo, aún tengo dudas por todo lo que ah pasado, aún teniendo en cuenta la idea de que es solo mi loca y retorcida cabeza.

Suspiro por segunda vez y tomo la mochila, la abro, es poco lo que tengo… según mi punto de vista. No la eh abierto desde hace un tiempo.

Veo lo que hay, solo un montón de papeles, papelería de mi antigua escuela y lo que necesito para entrar a estudiar. También había ropa y una que otra medicina, había comida… pero desde hace mucho que quite los recipientes… estaban vacíos. Busco más a fondo y me encuentro con una especie de brazalete… tal vez. Lo tomo, azul… es de color amarillo con negro y un poco de azul… la mezcla de colores me agrada, lo veo detenidamente… no recuerdo el haber tenido algo como esto. Apenas y lo voy a dejar donde estaba y el brazalete brilla… yo lo veo y despues solo empieza a marcar la hora… que extraño…

Dejo todo en su lugar, incluyendo el brazalete que al parecer es un reloj. Me levanto y salgo de la habitación… la casa se siente un poco sola sin el abuelo… el salió por causas de su trabajo… oh eso me dijo a mí, el abuelo no es muy viejo… solo, es canoso.

Azusa esta en la sala con unas amigas suyas, por un proyecto que dejaron en su escuela… Yo evite el salir de la habitación…. Seria un poco incómodo para ella el explicar que hace alguien en la casa sin que sea su familiar, familiar.

Después de todo, ella se quedara sin necesidad de explicaciones, yo salgo ya que el abuelo dijo que la vigilara de vez en cuando y que hiciera las cosas laborales el la casa.

Salgo, tengo que hacer limpieza, y vigilar a Azusa. El abuelo dijo que soy como el hermano/a mayor de Azusa. (A pesar de que solo le gano en edad por unos meses…) También salí de la habitación para preparar una merienda para las chicas. Por lo visto ellas se quedaran a dormir aquí… Suspiro y camino por los pasillos, luego me voy a la cocina donde estoy preparando una comida ligera para las chicas, que al parecer solo son dos. Preferiría que azusa viniera por la comida, no quisiera ir y que bombardeen a azusa con preguntas…

Mientras hago la comida, escucho unas risitas y pláticas animosas por parte de las chicas y azusa… De seguro y cosas de chicas… Suspiro y corto las verduras y otras cosas, se me hace que hacer unos sándwiches seria ligero, o tal vez alguna comida que no sea aquí originaria de Japón… tal vez… tacos o tostadas… Pero será mejor quedarme con los sándwiches… Ligeros y ricos a la vez.

* * *

-Azusa. Quién es ese chico de allí? /Dice Hikari mientras señala hacia la cocina, volteo a ver y me encuentro con ritsu… esta preparando algo, tal vez para él./

-Eh?... Él es… /Digo mientras trato de inventar algo para no ser cuestionada, nunca me puse a pensar… si digo que es mi hermano, tendría que apedillarme igual que él, si no digo nada tal vez piensen que es un trabajador de aquí, y si digo que es un- /

-Es tu novio? /Mis pensamientos se esfuman al escuchar a Mika decir eso, me quedo perpleja y volteo a ver a las chicas./

-C- como creen. /Digo mientras veo a las chicas con nerviosismo, esa pregunta me sobresalto de una manera que no me esperé…/

-Entonces que es tuyo? /Dice Hikari, quería evitar el que me preguntaran, pero ya que, se que en algún momento sabrían de él…/

-Es… /Digo mirando a diferente lugar… que sería lo mejor… tal vez decir que es un pariente… así me evitaría la molestosa carilla. Veo a Hikari y a Mika, ellas me ven con una ceja levantada. Yo digo al instante./ Un familiar… Si… un familiar. /Digo y Mika y Hikari se me quedan viendo, luego Mika dice./

-Si lo son?… No se parecen mucho que digamos… /Dice no muy convencida y me quedo helada. Al parecer eso no fue del todo creíble./

-Lo que pasa es que… Es un pariente lejano… /Digo y despues Hikari y Mika sonríen, eso fue más creíble… Luego Hikari dice./

-Bueno… de vista parece un buen chico. /Dice Hikari y Mika asiente, yo sonrío y digo./

-Lo es. Es muy buen chico. /Digo sonriendo y luego jun dice./

-Uh… entonces… de donde es? /Pregunta Hikari y yo me quedo por segunda vez helada… de donde venia exactamente./

-Eh… es de… /Digo, me dijo de donde venía, su escuela se llamaba igual que el lugar donde vivía./ Yaki…

-Norte o sur? /Dice Hikari mientras me ve abriendo (pelando) los ojos/

-Sur. /Digo, su antigua escuela se llamaba Yaki del Sur, él me dijo que donde vivía anteriormente se llamaba igual que su escuela./

-Oh… eso esta a muchas horas de aquí, no? /Dice Hikari mientras ve a Mika, me acuerdo que esa vez de el tren, duramos horas de viaje./

-Si… es un largo viaje. /Digo, y despues Mika dice./

-Vi hace mucho tiempo que los viajes en metro se cancelaron… Desde cuando ah estado aquí. /Dice y yo digo casi en un instante./

-Ah estado seis meses con nosotros. /Digo, eso es lo que ah vivido con nosotros conviviendo, estuvo seis meses más, un año… pero la mitad del año estuvo inconsciente./

-Oh… Entonces…. /Empieza a decir Hikari mientras ve a Mika con complicidad y dicen./

- Es soltero?! Ah Tenido una relación!? Esta enamorado!? Tiene novia!? Estaría disponible para el próximo sábado!? /Dicen las dos al mismo tiempo mientras se me acercan con estrellitas y sonrisas brillantes en su rostro. Yo retrocedo mientras con mis manos trato de calmarlas y despues levanto mi mano derecha y digo./

-Una a una! /Digo y ellas se calman se sientan de nuevo como estaban anteriormente. Aún ni lo conocen y ya me están preguntando de él!. Veo que ellas suspiran y luego dicen./

-Entonces si tiene novia!? Crees que le gusten las chicas? (que pregunta xDD)Ah tenido novia? Esta en una relación!? /Pongo mis manos de nuevo y las calmo, digo mientras me sale una gotita de mi cabeza./

-Pregunten por separado chicas. /Digo y luego suspiran y Hikari es la primera en preguntar./

-Uh… entonces… crees que tenga novia o algo por lo parecido? /Pregunta Hikari con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro. Relaciones sentimentales… Eso nunca me conto… solo me dijo que invitó a una chica a un baile pero solo era una amiga… Así que digo algo solo para calmar las múltiples preguntas./

-Bueno él no ah tenido novia. /Digo tratando de sonar natural y sin farsas./

- Esta enamorado? /Pregunta Mika mientras me ve, me sale una segunda gotita, no lo creo, despertar y solo llevarse con nosotros dos y con los vecinos.. al parecer no lo está./

- Um.. No me ah dicho nada… por lo cual creo que no. /Digo y ellas sonríen, yo las veo y pienso… que le pasa a estas dos… Pienso y me sale una tercera gotita mientras sonrío. OuOU/

-Sabes, debes presentárnoslo! /Dice Hikari con caña/ energía mientras me ve y Mika hace lo mismo./

-Se ve que es lindo, hablando sentimentalmente. /Dice Mika mientras ve a ritsu con una sonrisa y luego Hikari asiente con complicidad./

Pasa unos segundos y las chicas se quedan viendo algo que no tengo ni idea, volteo curiosa y veo que lo que están viendo es a ritsu quien está parado allí con una charola en sus manos.

* * *

-Eh… /Empiezo a "hablar"… no tengo ni la menor idea de que decir, las chicas me ven incluyendo a azusa, interrumpí en algo que no debo escuchar?. Veo de reojo a azusa quien solo me ve y yo la veo buscando algo que me libre de esta incómoda situación. En mis manos sostengo una charola con unos sándwiches y tres vasos con té, si se preguntan como es que la sostengo con todas estas vendas y yesos… me las arregle de manera sobrenatural xD./…

-…/Me quedo parada allí sin ningún tema que sacar o como decir algo… no eh hablado con alguien a parte de los vecinos o con el abuelo y azusa. Que decir?/

-… Eh… Traigo unos… sándwiches … por si quieren… /Digo mientras las veo ellas sonríen y azusa suspira de alivio. /

-Gracias! /Dicen las chicas en unisonido y yo dejo la charola en la mesa, las chicas me ven y despues azusa dice rompiendo el hielo./

-Eh… Gracias Ritsu Por la comida. /Dice y yo le sonrío y digo./

-No hay de que azusa, lo que necesiten… /Digo mientras le sonrío a azusa y ella sonríe igual que yo, las chicas me ven y despues azusa dice./

-Si quieres comer con nosotros. /Dice azusa y yo niego en mi cabeza… que es exactamente lo que debo hacer con chicas que apenas y conozco./

-Eh… como quieras. /Digo mientras me siento a lado de azusa y las chicas me ven, yo veo la charola y las chicas ya están comiendo al igual que azusa./

-Eh… quieren más té? /Digo mientras señalo los vasos vacíos, ellas asienten y yo los tomo los tres./

-Te ayudo. /Dice azusa y yo sonrío, ella toma dos vasos, y yo solo uno, salimos de la sala y entramos en la cocina, tomo el té y lo vacío en los vasos y azusa saca uno para mí. Luego yo saco tema de conversación./

-Azusa… Creo que no seré buena compañía con ustedes… no, bueno… yo no soy buena hablado con la gente. /Digo y ella toma dos vasos mientras yo tomo un poco de mi té./

-Eh… ese es el vaso de Mika... /Dice y yo escupo el té, luego me limpio la boca con la manga de mi chamarra./

-jejeje Lo siento. /Río tontamente y me rasco la nuca. Azusa dice de inmediato./

-Rápido! Tenemos que ir ya a la sala, pensaran mal. /Dice la pelinegra, y luego yo asiento y despues salimos y dimos los vasos./

-Mmm esta rico el té! /Dice Hikari mientras prueba el té, Mika toma su vaso y luego toma, Ritsu y yo nos miramos y sonreímos, no cambiamos el vaso xD/

-Tu lo hiciste? /Dice la chica de pelo corto mientras me ve y yo asiento./

-Como te llamas? /Dice la chica que se llama Mika y yo respondo./

-Tainaka Ritsu. /Digo así de fácil, luego la otra chica dice mientras deja el vaso en la mesa./

-Y que son primos, hermanastros o que son? /Dice Mika mientras revuelve el té, yo miro a azusa./

-Eh en realidad yo no- /Empiezo a decir pero azusa me calla diciendo o más bien gritando./

-Somos primos! /Dice y yo levanto una ceja confundida, lo hago disimuladamente./

-No es- /Empiezo a decir pero azusa me da un codazo leve y yo entiendo./… OH! Oh si somos primos…? /Digo no muy convencida pero, eso evitara que nos bombardeen con muchas de sus preguntas./

Despues de esas preguntas, ellas platicaron más y me preguntaban acerca de mí, yo respondía, es la primera vez que hablo con alguien que no sean el abuelo y azusa, en la otra escuela no tenia comunicación con los otros compañeros.

-Uh, tanto hemos hablado que dejamos atrás el proyecto. /Dice la chica de cabello café corto, no se aún su nombre muy bien./

-Tiene razón Hikari… oh por cierto, Mi nombre es Mika Saeki. /Dice la chica con dos coletas y pelo entre marrón y rojizo o naranja no lo se xD./

-Y yo Hikari Hakayuyo. /Hakayuyo, ese apellido nunca lo había oído, el de Mika si o Saeki también./

-Uh. Un gusto. /Digo sonriendo, pasa un rato y ellas continúan con su proyecto, yo solo las veo poco interesada aunque solo se que su proyecto es para una clase de biología. De vez en cuando le explicaba unas cosas, se que estuve un rato con amnesia pero no olvidé conocimientos escolares. De vez en cuando les ayudaba a buscar información, subrayando y esas cosas./

Pasaron unas horas y después nos fuimos a dormir, al entrar al cuarto me duele la cabeza y me siento en el futón, me siento mareada, veo hacia la ventana y veo unos ojos rojos que estaban viendo dentro de la habitación, me sorprendo y cierro los ojos y los abro rápidamente, ya no hay nada afuera.

-Esa cosa se parece a la que vi esa noche que me escape….

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_**Bueno aquí concluye este cap espero y os guste y si quereis dejar un comentario duda o otra cosa sería un honor :D nueno me despido sayonara! Capullos! :DD**_


End file.
